The Shadow Kings Forbidden Love
by TigerLily2214
Summary: After the party Haruhi moves to America but then moves back to Japan. Will she fall in love with Kyoya? When he is so desperately in love with her? Or will the other members stand in the way? Also will the new threat at work keep Kyoya from being with Haruhi? This is their love story based on the end of the t.v. show version of Ouran High Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

The Shadow Kings Forbidden Love

Haruhi Fujioka

Honestly this past time with the Host Club I've felt happy. Never before have I had friends like them, but it was time to move on. I haven't told any of the members yet but my father and I are moving to America to live with my uncle Eliot Fujioka (he was given an American name when he was born). With my dad just working we've been unable to keep affording the apartment along with the utensil bills, so my Uncle Lee (which is my nickname for him) offered us to stay at his place in America. This also means I'll be going to an American school, but I've decided not to say anything about it to the other members and let them enjoy their night. If I did say anything about it they'll just treat me like a poor commoner girl who doesn't know how to take care of herself and offer money and/or a place to stay which is something I would never agree to. _Its better this way, _I thought as Tamaki danced with me holding me close. The loud booms of fireworks were bursting in the sky. I smiled at Tamaki knowing this may be the last time I see this crazy senpai. All of the Host Club turns to watch the fireworks. While watching I feel Tamaki's hand grab mine. I look up to finding him smiling at the fireworks, I smile as well just seeing his smile, but it quickly turned into a frown as I looked down. I couldn't bear thinking that pretty soon I won't be with the Host Club any more, with their crazy plans and ideas to serve the girls of Ouran High, and them always discovering commoner ways.

It's been three months since I've left Japan to America. The members of the Host Club having been calling me non-stop leaving voicemails but I haven't deleted any of them thinking this may be the last time I hear their voices… like I said I've never had friends like them. I've been fitting in America fine but for some reason the guys keep asking me on dates or to be their girlfriend, apparently being from Japan I'm exotic and sexy, they don't understand. You should like someone for who they are not what gender they are or how they look. They just don't understand and base everything on appearances and gender. Uncle Lee says it's very common for American boys to act that way. Anyways we moved into this place called Virginia, not sure what city but it's Virginia, it's rainy but I like it.

It was Monday, as I was walking to school in my uniform I caught a glimpse of my school; Virginia Academy. I let out a sigh. I was still used to the big, fancy, rich kid high school of Ouran High. As I walked in I was making my way over to my locker but was stopped by Brian. "Hey Haruhi, how's it going?" he asked. Brian had brown hair, with brown eyes, and golden tan skin, he's a jock who plays football and is extremely popular. He was probably every normal girls dream man, but I'm not every normal girl. He's a complete jerk who doesn't care about others feelings, and he isn't very bright or too smart. I've noticed Brian well, as the Americans say, checking me out, but I haven't really been paying attention. It's obvious that he's had a lot of girlfriends, none which gotten serious, but I know for a fact that these past days of him talking to me wasn't because he wanted us to be friends.

"I'm fine." I said. I wasn't going to talk much further, I don't really want to small talk with Brian.

"Anyways this Friday, if you're not doing anything, would you want to go to the movies with me? As like a-a-a date?" Brian stuttered rubbing his neck. He was nervous, which was very obvious just by looking at him. It was weird, I've seen him ask other girls out with full on confidence, it was hilarious to see him stutter from being nervous.

"I can't there's, we have a chemistry test on Monday so I have to study. I thought you knew that and would study too." I said opening and putting books into my locker.

"Yeah I know, but you study all the time, you should just take a break and go out with me."

"Anyways I don't find movies an appropriate place for a date. It's too dark, and loud so you don't find out anything about each other at all. It's basically useless to go." I answered choosing my words carefully. I then closed my locker waiting for his response.

When I looked up at Brian I could tell he was completely shocked and loss of words.

"Well," I said. "See you chemistry." And I walked away.

The rest of the day went like a normal school day. I studied at the library during my free period and went home to go study more. Oh and Joshua, Wendell, and Brian (again) asked me go on dates with them. I turned them down just like every day. Shouldn't they learn by now?

When I got home my father might as well broke the door down. "HARUHI HONNEY GREAT NEWS!" he yelled cheerfully. Pushing the door open and running to me as I stood confused in the yard.

"What is it?" I asked.

"WE'RE MOVING BACK TO JAPAN!" my father cheered once more. I knew he missed Japan very badly considering it was the place where he had met, and fell in love with my mother but honestly I was kind of shocked. We we're doing so well in Virginia, better than we have ever been. Why leave now?

Father took me inside and sat me down. He explained that Uncle Lee was recently feeling homesick as well and decided that we we're all to move back to Japan in the same exact apartment we had left in. They've already called Ouran High wondering if I could come back. Ouran High said they would be thrilled to have me back, since giving a scholarship to a commoner gave them a good look. So it was settled then. I was to move back to Japan along with Uncle Lee and my father, and also go back to learning from Ouran High.

In about a week we were already moved out, flown to Japan, and moved in. So once again it was Monday, and I was standing outside Ouran High with my old, old, uniform from the school I went to before the first time I went to Ouran High. _What am I going to tell them? Will they even recognize me? Of course they will I've kept my hair short,_ I thought. _Will they even keep being my friend? _I kept questioning myself but decided that it's best just to go inside and see what happens. Then I checked the clock. I was late! I rushed off to my first class and stepped inside.

"Excuse me. Sorry I was late." I said to the girl teacher.

"It's quite alright Haruhi. Even if you've been away for only a couple months, it's hard to remember which room is which. Please take a seat."She said in a calm voice.

I took a seat while feeling the stares of other classmate's burn in the back of my neck. After class over I picked up my books only to have them slammed back down.

"Why'd you leave?" Hikaru half said half yelled with an angry look on his face.

"I thought you'd find out with Kyoya?" I asked.

"We did but I mean why did you just leave without asking for help or at least saying goodbye? We missed you Haruhi and you just… left." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, we're your friends and you never told us anything you juat left without a single word. We thought you were kidnapped at first until Kyoya told us the truth." Kaoru said.

"Look." I said. "Honestly I've never have had friends like you so I knew it would be way too hard to say goodbye. I didn't want to tell you about it because I knew you'd try to offer something like money or a place to stay which is something I couldn't every agree too."

"Couldn't or wouldn't? Listen like you said we are friends and that's exactly what friends do." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru could me and Haruhi have a moment alone?" Hikaru asked. With that Kaoru left with no question or jokes ask. It was really weird.

"Look." I said. "I'm sorry I just-" I began when Hikaru suddenly pushed me against the wall and started kissing my neck. I was frozen in place as his soft lips kissed my neck. "Hikaru?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hikaru Hitachiin**

Before I knew it I had Haruhi pushed against the wall and was kissing her neck. Truth is I've felt something with Haruhi that I've never felt before. I quickly came back to my senses and jumped back. My face started heating up and I knew I was blushing. Haruhi was still against the wall with shocked eyes and her face also growing red.

"What was that for Hikaru?" she asked calmly.

I shrugged my shoulders trying to act cool and trying not to show my embarrassment. "I guess I just missed you so much, and got caught up in the moment." I said calmly, truth was my heart was beating a mile a minute because I knew Haruhi could see right through me. She knew me better than I knew myself.

"Hmm." She hummed thinking it over.

"How about I take you to your next class? Don't want you to be late."I said. Though truthfully, Kaoru and I had planned this. I made an excuse to send Kaoru to get the others so they could see Haruhi.

When I pulled her into the hall all the others were standing there. Once they saw Haruhi, and Haruhi saw them, all of their jaws dropped through the floor. None of them was expecting to see Haruhi again, well at least not until they were adults with jobs, and I bet Haruhi wasn't expecting to see them so soon at least not all grouped up together in the hallway.

"Haru-chan!" cheered Honey. He ran up to Haruhi and jumped on her to give her a hug. Haruhi was defiantly not expecting that.

I looked around at all their faces but stopped right a Kyoya. He was acting very weird. He was rubbing his neck and looking away. Through these past months that Haruhi has been gone Kyoya has been acting strangely. Whenever Tamaki mentions Haruhi being gone Kyoya would say something like three weeks, four hours, two minutes, and forty-eight seconds. Almost like he counted every second she's been gone by mind. He has also been less enthusiastic than usual. Usually he'd be happy when they're gaining more profit, when he's explaining how they're gaining more profit, or when he's with costumers. But even with costumers ever since Haruhi left he's been talking like a robot, completely emotionless. I don't understand, it's not like Kyoya and Haruhi was necessarily close. But she was the closest person to him so I guess he must feel a bit bad or possible a little lonely.

I looked back at Haruhi to see Honey was now off her and it was now Tamaki hugging her hard. "Oh daddy has missed his little girl." He said with tears in his eyes. Suddenly coming back to his senses Tamaki leaned back grabbing Haruhi's arms. "Why did you leave? How could you leave? Why-Why-How-" Tamaki asked, questioning a bunch of things at once.

Haruhi sighed, and rolled her eyes. "I've already discussed this with Hikaru and Kaoru. If you want to find out why I left or anything like that ask them." She said in a mono-tone voice.

Mori was the next one to come up to Haruhi. They stared at each other for a moment before he put his hand on her head and smiled down at her. She then let out a small smile. Mori hesitated for a moment then went and hugged her. Once again Haruhi was not expecting it.

After Mori's hug Haruhi looked over to Kyoya, her face over flowing with mixed emotions. Kyoya still had his head turned to the side while rubbing his neck. If I didn't know better I'd say he's nervous.

"Kyoya aren't you going to say hello to your daughter?" Tamaki asked. _I totally forgot, _I thought. _I can't believe I forgot boss' twisted idea of him being Haruhi's father and Kyoya being Haruhi's mother. It was (like I said before) twisted, unnatural, and perverted considering he's using it as a cover up for his strong love for Haruhi. _

Kyoya suddenly seemed to come back to his senses as he straightened himself up, and said calmly "It's to see you are doing well Haruhi."

Haruhi face flushed with this look of relief. "You as well Kyoya." She said.

"We should catch up some other time." Haruhi said. "I'm already extremely late to my other class." Haruhi turned but Tamaki caught her arm.

"Drop by Host Club today okay?" He said. "I mean you said last time we were together that even you liked being in Host Club. So how about you rejoin it? I bet even if you are a girl some of your older customers still like you."

Haruhi let out a big smile. One that finally reached her eyes. "Sure. I like to rejoin Host Club." She said.

Even though she didn't notice I could tell the main reason about Haruhi rejoining Host Club was to get to be around her once more. I turned to Kyoya to find him smiling a smile that actually reached his eyes. When Haruhi left he fake smiled all the time. To the point that everyone in the Host Club (including me) could tell the difference between his fake smile and his real one.

Haruhi then left for her next class and as she walked all I thought was, _how I missed you Haruhi. I've never felt this way about anything, even Kaoru. So why? Why did you have to leave me, you're the only person I've actually might let in._

**Kyoya Ootori**

As I watched Haruhi walk down the hall it took every muscle in my body to stop myself from running down the hall and pulling Haruhi into my arms. _What am I thinking? _I thought. _Why am I suddenly losing my senses or some girl? Wait not some girl, Haruhi. This is Haruhi we're talking about. She's the girl I counted every single second that we were away and because of that I couldn't sleep with all the headaches. She's the stubborn girl who dresses, and acts boyish. Who doesn't care about gender, or appearance and focuses on what's in the inside. But she's the only girl (or person for that matter) who actually knows me and my mysterious personality. Without her I've felt lonely with no one to nearby that knows me, the real me, and understands it._

I returned to my senses and turned to my next class. I never actually thought I'd be thinking so much over a commoner but I guess things happen and people change. I was honestly happy that Tamaki offered to become a host again. Then I can see her everyday and not causally run into Haruhi in the halls. Also with her there we will gain way more profit from her past clients, and since it's her clients they will most likely not care that she's a girl or they'd still be in love with her, and now boys can come since there's now a girl. For some reason the wonderful idea of now accepting boys was scratching at my mind thinking of her flirting with the other boys. I stopped myself there, I was now becoming Tamaki and the twins with this fantasy of Haruhi, and if I was to never become like them it would be too soon. A smile crept on my face. Things will once again return back to normal and we will gain more profit. And now since Haruhi is back I will forget about what I felt about her when she was away.

The time of day had come where Host Club members and their clients come to Music Room 3 . I was running a bit late due to yet another weird fantasy of Haruhi serving a boy so the serving had already started. When I got into the room it was decorated with Egyptian style decorations. When I looked over to Haruhi she even looked beautiful with Egyptian style clothes, hair, and make up but honestly I liked her other look better. She was sitting among girls but I couldn't let out a sigh of relief yet because a group of boys were her next clients.

Hosting went by unusually fast. I had my old spirit back in me so it went pretty quick. I've noticed a decrease of my costumers but I'm sure they'll be back in no time since I'm truly back. I looked around for Haruhi. She wasn't in the room. Most likely changing out of her costume in the changing rooms or washing off her makeup. I didn't think too hardly of it. Until I heard a phone ring belonging to her. I look up to find Haruhi separated from the rest of the group who were chatting away, answering her phone. Something was wrong. Then I noticed the tears in her eyes and her shaking body. Yes, something was defiantly wrong.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Kyoya Ootori**

I closed my laptop and made my way over to Haruhi who was still on the phone and spilling tears. "Okay." She said shakily. "I'm on my way." And she shut her phone.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" I asked. She looked up at me in shock. _What am I doing? _I thought. _I felt this feeling like I needed to ask her that because I was afraid she wasn't. Wait a second… I'm worried about her! I've never been worried about anything or anyone for that matter!_

"The hospital called me. They said while my father was working his shift at the super market a robber came in. The owner was there and refused to give him any money. The robber was about to shoot at the owner but pointed the gun at my father and shot him in the hip. He's now at the hospital." Haruhi said with pain in her eyes. She spent her whole life with just her and her father so of course she would be so worried, but it shocked me to see her break down so easily and suddenly. She must be in a lot of pain.

"How about I give you a ride to the hospital?" I asked lamely.

"Okay." Haruhi said, with a slight brightness in her eyes that she didn't have before.

We walk outside and go into the fancy limo that has been waiting for me. When Haruhi got inside her eyes filled with wonder, as she looked around. She for once was letting her emotions run wild, and freely. Or maybe it was just me who could see her emotions or whats she's feeling?

We drove to the hospital in silence. Haruhi's tears stopped falling and looked like she was back to her old self. Back to the strong, independent, Haruhi, who didn't need anyone to help her.

Once we got inside I had to run after her as she rushed to her father's side. I waited for her in the waiting room. I knew I couldn't just leave her alone in this state, or maybe I wouldn't? Haruhi came back with relief written all over her face. She sat down next to me and said, "He's fine. Just has to stay in the hospital for a couple nights."

"Well I should be going now." I said standing up. Haruhi looked up at me with wanting in her eyes.

"Please stay with me a little longer." She pleaded. My jaw might as well dropped off my face. Haruhi has never said anything like that ever! In fact she's never relied on anyone and took care of the situation by herself. But I should've known better. This isn't any regular situation; this is her father we're talking about. She hasn't known her Uncle Eliot good enough to rely on him so it made sense she would rely on another club member, question is why me?

"Sure Haruhi." I said kindly. Possibly showing off more emotion than I intended. _What happened to his mysterious, cool, and collected self,_ I thought to myself.

I stayed with Haruhi longer than I intended. I fell asleep and woke up to her uncle shaking her awake. Haruhi had her head lying on my shoulder, and was asleep as well. When she lifted her head my shoulder suddenly felt cold, and empty.

"Haruhi." Her Uncle Eliot said softly. "I'm going to be staying at the hospital until your father is well, but you have school tomorrow. I think it's best that you stay over at a friend's for a while. Just until your father and I come home. This way you won't be lonely."

Haruhi was still sleepy so all she could do is nod her head. She stands up sluggish, grabbing onto my arm to stand properly. Once Haruhi notices what she has done she pulls away with red slightly spreading on her cheeks. I walk with her outside, and stop in front of the limo.

"Would you like to stay at my place until your father is well?" I offered confidently. I was back to my old self once more.

"Thanks, that would be nice." She answered.

We once again sit in silence except the sound of clicking from my computer. Since I spent the rest of my afternoon taking care of Haruhi I was behind on my work with both my father and the Host Clubs. Once we were at my mansion I looked over to see Haruhi past asleep. She it was tired, it was clear as day. So I picked her up and walked inside the mansion. I took Haruhi to her room and laid her down. We were both drenched from the pouring rain, even so she was sleeping as hard as a rock. I shook her trying to wake her up, but she was not budging. I couldn't just leave her in her wet clothes. So I went a grabbed a two towels. I then started taking off all her clothes including her underwear for they were also drenched, I felt my cheeks heat up as I did so but I knew she'd get a cold if I just left her like this. I used one towel to dry off her body, and I used the other to dry off her hair. Once I was done I grabbed another blanket to keep her warm, tucked her to bed, and turned out the light.

I went back to my room for my work is still not yet finished, but all I could think about is how I saw Haruhi naked. How I dried off her body and hair. How I tucked her to bed as if we were a married couple.

**Haruhi Fujioka**

I woke up completely naked tucked in bed. I wondered how I even got in this situation. I felt my heart quicken as I considered the possibilities. _Did something happen that I don't remember? The last thing I remembered was sitting in the car with Kyoya while he typed away at his computer. I must've kept him from his work asking him to stay with me at the hospital, but he didn't have to stay. He could've just said he has lots of work and needs to go home._

My clothes were sitting in the corner, washed and cleaned by the look of it. I hurried and got dressed to meet Kyoya in his car outside his mansion. In fact I don't remember seeing the mansion. When I got into the car I asked the question I've been thinking about. "Why did wake up naked?"

"Well you fell asleep in the car and refused to wake up. We ended up getting drenched from the rain. That is probably why you woke up naked." Kyoya said plainly, pushing his glasses up.

"Well then who changed me?" I asked.

"I sent a maid to quickly change you, and to also clean your clothes so they'd be ready for tomorrow." He answered.

"You sent a maid?" I suddenly blurted.

Kyoya chuckled softly and answered, "Yes. What kind of person would I be if I didn't treat my guest to my full potential? Well in your case half potential. It's not like I really worry about you well-being." I looked up to his face, and saw what I already knew from hearing his voice. His eyes and tone of voice said that he was trying to cover up something. Question is what exactly is he trying to cover up? Kyoya is always mysterious; he seems to always have something up his sleeve.

I looked out to the window to Ouran High. _Well, _I thought. _Here goes another day at this snobby, rich-kid high school. _

**Tamaki Suoh**

As I was walking up to Ouran High, I exhaled a breath of happiness. I always looked forward to going to school ever since Haruhi. I looked around to find Kyoya getting out of his limo only to go to the other side and hold open the door for someone. Out stepped the beautiful brunette girl with the cute brown eyes. It was Haruhi. _What happened!? _I thought. _Why is Haruhi getting a ride from mother? More importantly what happened between to Kyoya? He looked rather happy as he stared at Haruhi. Maybe I was just imagining it. The only thing Kyoya gets happy about is money, and his business. How could I, as a father, let Haruhi get a ride from Kyoya? She probably spent the night!_ I imagined for a moment of Haruhi spending the night with Kyoya instead of me! It was a despicable thought that needed to be burned out of my mind. Haruhi was my precious daughter and I won't let even her mother steal her away from me.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

After the interesting night with Kyoya everything went back to normal. Except Tamaki seemed weird, he tried everything in his power to keep me even arms length away from Kyoya. This annoyed me, because I really wanted to talk to him about something that's been bothering me; why did you out of all the Host Club members offer me a place to stay? Normally, I'd suspect to be with Honey or possibly Tamaki, but it was strange I somehow ended with Kyoya offering me. All of it didn't add up.

I walked into Music Room 3 just like I always do, ready for hosting. I look around the room to find everyone preoccupied with getting ready. I start to help when I notice Tamaki is suddenly chatting up a storm with the twins, and decide to make my move on Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai?" I asked.

"What is it Haruhi?" Kyoya asks, his eyes locked onto the computer screen as he types away.

"Why did you offer me to stay at your mansion instead of calling someone else?" I ask.

"Is there something wrong with my mansion? Or do you prefer to stay with someone else?" Kyoya answers.

I suddenly hold up my hands realizing how rudely I said that. "No! No-o! I just meant it was unusual for you to give that kind of offer. Usually you'd suspect Honey or even maybe Tamaki to stay with, that's why I asked."

Kyoya shuts his laptop with a loud bang, pushes up his glasses and says, "Well, Haruhi, the answer's simple. I was there, so there was no need to call someone else to take of you for the time being. Why bother someone else when you are there, and can do the job yourself?"

"Hmm." I hummed. There was a look in his eyes. I knew him well enough that, that look meant he wasn't telling the whole truth.

I started to walk away when I turned and bumped into someone. I look up to find Tamaki starring down at me.

"What is it senpai?" I ask.

"What are you doing with Kyoya?" he suddenly asked. He looked kind of angry.

"I'm just talking to him. Why, is there a problem?" I ask.

Tamaki instantly starts rubbing his neck. "No reason. Can't a father be protective of his daughter." He says.

"No, your protection was more like a stalker being protective over the girl he stalks night and day." The twins say.

"I'm not like a stalker!" Tamaki instantly defies.

"Oh, look at that Hikaru." Kaoru says to his brother.

"Yeah, Tamaki must really like Haruhi enough to follow her around." Hikaru says to Kaoru.

Their fight is interrupted by the clients coming through the door. I go on as normal hosting now both girls and guys. I can't help but notice that whenever I have a guy client Kyoya stiffens up, or moves him and his clients a little bit closer.

I feel confusion rush over me every time. He has never done that before. What is with Kyoya that's suddenly making him can himself?

**Kyoya Ootori**

While hosting the girls I was my same old self, until I'd look over and find Haruhi chatting with other guys. The way they looked at her made my blood broil, so unnoticeably I would slightly move my clients and me over a little closer to Haruhi and her clients. She might have noticed but probably wouldn't think twice about it. Once hosting was over I felt a sigh of relief exit my body. _Now Haruhi won't be with any guys, _I thought. My mind kept flashing back to the conversation we had earlier. The truth was, I was going to tell Haruhi that I offered her to stay at my place because I didn't want any other member to take care of her, she was mine to take care of. _Wait… did I just think that?_ It was strange I was starting to feel jealous. I must be turning into Tamaki, which is something I would never let happen! But now I know how he feels when other men are around her, starring at her like she's a toy that would be fun to mess with. All I could think about is when I get my hands on those men; I'm going to have to hide out from the government. It would be all worth it though. All for Haruhi.

Once Haruhi is ready to leave I quickly take her out of Ouran High so the other members won't find out. If they did, they'd visit all the time or say that she can stay at their place for the night. I of course would refuse, which would draw a rather huge amount attention to myself, but it's not like I could let them have my Haruhi. Now I was really scarring myself, I was turning into Tamaki. Pretty soon I'll have blonde hair and say ridiculous things.

When we get to the mansion we go our separate ways. I send a couple maids to give Haruhi some night clothes, and clothes for after school stuff. I get back on my laptop, and work. Apparently someone has had access to my father's company's bank account, and has been pulling a thousand a week. We have no clues of who it might be. They've left not trace behind. I must admit they are smart, but I could easily out smart and find out who this culprit is. He'll be scarred for life after I'm done with him. I start to do all I can for a while, when I suddenly notice the time. It was late, so I thought I should check up on Haruhi. I go to her room and open her door to find a sleeping Haruhi, curled in her bed. She looked surprisingly peaceful.

"Goodnight, Haruhi." I say and leave the room without another word. I didn't want to disturb her anymore. I might as well go to bed myself, I was feeling rather exhausted from working and school, my back could also use a good rest. So it's settled, time for bed.

**Haruhi Fujioka**

As I got ready for school I couldn't help but wonder if Jim is doing okay. Jim was this blonde haired, freckled faced boy I met in America. He became a good friend of mine when I was down there. He is an honor student just like me, and he was also very kind. I felt so bad leaving him, yes he did have other friends, but he left them behind a lot to talk to me, and be my friend. He didn't seem to worry about leaving them, but I worried that once I left they wouldn't be very accepting. Just like the Host Club after I left. Weren't accepting at first, but this is the Host Club, and they soon were glad at least that I was back. I felt as if I've betrayed Jim; befriend him then just left him. I'm sure he's fine now though. A smile crept on my face. He's of course fine; he's so great he makes friends with a snap of a finger! I just needed to stop worrying.

Like yesterday Kyoya and I left the mansion to school. Something was very strange. Kyoya wasn't on his computer.

"Kyoya-senpai? What's wrong?" I ask.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kyoya says, still looking out the window of the limo.

"Well for starters, every morning you're on your computer till we get to school, today though you don't have your computer. Also you have a troubled look on your face and are starring out the window." I answer confindently.

Kyoya sits for a minute, thinking for a second I think he didn't hear me until he lets out a small laugh. "Well Haruhi, I guess you know me a little too well." He says. "Yes something is the matter. Recently someone has been stealing money from my father's company. He has left no clues and leaves no trace. He takes a thousand dollars each week. Normally that low amount of money wouldn't have been a problem for me, but this is a company after all, and he's been constantly stealing money from it each week. So I have to deal with the matter at hand."

I think for a minute, and decide my answer to him. "Well you have to consider that the person either has a problem with a company or someone working for it. If they wanted to steal money they would've done it to a lower company so it isn't as big of problem to police or anyone else, but the fact that they intentionally take it on a constant basis means it's an enemy of the company's or someone working there." I said. Kyoya turns to me and looks at me with shock but then quickly recovers.

"Of course. You're right, that's really smart of you to say." Kyoya says. In his own way of praising people. Kyoya lets out a small smile. Though there's a bad feeling that I got in my stomach that the enemy is after Kyoya. It's not proven that this person is against Kyoya or is trying to get revenge, but I just got this gut feeling, and my gut feeling is usually right.

To be continued…

_Also I just want to say that I am sorry if you don't get a new chapter for a while. Right now I am currently busy with my father visiting and then am going on a trip to Utah. So Sorry_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Haruhi Fujioka**

I lay in bed wide awake, my mind keeps going back to Kyoya. _What if the culprit really is going after Kyoya? If so, how can I help him?_ I thought to myself. _I should go talk to him_, I decided. I got out of bed and made my way over to Kyoya's room. It took a while but when I finally got there, I hesitated. It was very late; he might not even be up. If he is would he even want to see me? No, I have to offer my help, just like he did when my father was attacked, without his help, truthfully, I wouldn't have been able to stay stable. Even if he didn't help or wanted to see me at this hour I had to offer help or I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

Hesitantly I reached up and knocked on his door. "Kyoya?" I say softly.

"Come in Haruhi." He says.

I open the door to find his room rather professional. It had gray walls with a desk, bed, and night stand. His sheets were a grayish-blue with a silver lining. Kyoya was sitting on his bed. He had his glasses off and had his hair kind of messy. He looked up at me, that's when I noticed he had bags under his eyes. Most likely from working so much. My eyes however were fixated on his hair. I liked the way it was messy instead of all perfectly brushed like how it is at school.

"Haruhi is something wrong or did you just come here to gawk at me." He spat. It took me by surprise at first but I quickly recovered. He was tired I couldn't blame him. Kyoya must've of noticed my surprise and let out a tired sigh. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of-"

"No!" I blurt. "It's my fault. It's late at night and you've been working. You must be extremely tired and I shouldn't have bugged you."I say more calmly. "But the problem you've been having with the company has been bothering me, so I just want you to know that if you need help, I would gladly give it to you."

A smile creases his lips. "Sit down Haruhi." He says softly.

I obey and sit down next to him. He lets out another sigh but smaller than the one before. "Yes the problem with my father's company has been quite frustrating, so I respectfully take you up on your offer." He says. "You are right, I am extremely tired. It'll be nice to have someone helping me so I can get a different view on it." He turns and looks at me.

"Okay." I say a smile appearing on my lips. "Well then, get some rest." Suddenly I lean forward and kiss his cheek. I then turn and leave before he can say anything about it or have me explain why I just did it. Truth is I don't know why, I blame it on being caught up in the moment, but the problem is, is that I felt something there. Something that was different. I don't really care about appearances at all but when I saw Kyoya all I could think about is how his hair looked so good messy. The whole point of visiting Kyoya was so I could sleep, but now I can't. I lie awake, rolling around some times to get myself to fall asleep but all I could do was stay awake and think about Kyoya. How I just kissed his cheek, his cheek was soft, it felt like the outside of a peach, and then I think of his clients kissing his cheeks and feel my face burn up with anger. I couldn't exactly blame his clients; Kyoya was to them mysterious, and flirtatious. I however know the real Kyoya, yes he is mysterious but he's also business like, overly smart, and he held things together. That was the real him. That was the Kyoya I liked, but now he's working more than usual and tired. I didn't quite like it and wanted to turn him back into the old Kyoya. The Kyoya everyone at Host Club knows, and likes, the Kyoya I like.

I get about two hours of sleep that night. In the morning I get a call from my Uncle Lee. He said my father is back home and well, so well that he can go straight back to work. Apparently I was worried for no reason, although I feel my heart break a little thinking I won't be able to help Kyoya more closely as I thought. But at least I'll be able to do home research.

When I get in the car with Kyoya he's back on his computer. "My father is home and well so I'll be going back home. Thank you so much though for taking me in." I say.

"Is that so? Well I hope you can now catch up with your father." He says plainly as he types on his computer.

"You know even if I am going back, my offer still holds on helping you." I say more softly.

"Why would you want to help me?" Kyoya says rather more rudely.

"I just don't want to see you tired anymore." I say sweetly. Even though he used that harsh tone I understood where it came from. I must've raised his hopes saying I'll help him, only to tell him I'm going home, making him think I'm taking back my offer. I look over to see my shoulders relax; he doesn't say anything more, probably not knowing what to say to me.

When we get to school he silently opens my door for me. We don't say anything else just go our separate ways. Although during classes and studying I can't focus, I keep touching my lips, the lips that kissed Kyoya's cheek. It wasn't a big deal, just a small kiss on his cheek, but for some reason I can't keep my mind off him, and then it returns to me kissing his cheek.

Once I get into Host Club I forget all about Kyoya. I chat up with the girls and guys while they let out an oh, and ah. At the end Honey comes up to me with cake. "Haru-chan would you like some cake?" he askes.

I smile. "Sure." I say as I grab a fork and pull out a piece of cake I'm about to put it in my mouth when Kaoru come up and eats it for me.

"Mmm. That's nice cake Haruhi." He says.

"Here have some." Hikaru says suddenly putting cake in my mouth with a fork.

"You know I could've done that myself."I say plainly.

"But it's more fun this way." Hikaru says grabbing my chin and lifting it up. "What do you say, feel like kissing me now?"

I feel shock rush over me. _Where did that come from? _I push Hikaru's chest and say "No thank you."

"Yes, I wouldn't let men like you kiss my daughter." Tamaki exclaims.

"Yeah, because you only want yourself kissing Haruhi." Kaoru says sneering.

"No, he's sort of right. Haruhi shouldn't kiss men like you." Kyoya suddenly says, his eyes glued to the computer as he types away.

"Of course you would think that because you yourself are trying to make a move on Haruhi!" Tamaki suddenly snaps.

Kyoya shuts his computer really loud and stands up. "Oh really? What makes you say that?" Kyoya askes.

"Because you've been giving Haruhi rides to school these past couple days." Tamaki answers.

"The answer is simple. Haruhi has been spending the night at my mansion the past couple of days, and before you have a panic attack it's because her father was in the hospital, and told her no one was going to be home so she had to stay at a friend's for the time being. I was nearby so took the job of caring for Haruhi until her father got better."

"Why didn't you tell us?" the twins ask.

"Well since I was nearby and could do the job, why bother others with something you can do yourself?" Kyoya answers. "Besides you would only overwhelm her instead of calming her."

"But you still could've stayed at our place." Kaoru says.

"Yeah, you could've slept with us." Hikaru finishes.

"Pretty sure I wouldn't have agreed to that." I answer.

"Or you could've stayed with me Haru-chan" Honey says joyfully.

"Yeah." Mori says plainfully.

"Why would a father let his daughter stay with other guys? You should've stayed with your daddy" Tamaki says painfully.

"Well it was easier with Kyoya. He was just there so I didn't have to ask anyone else. If I told anyone else they've probably wanted me to stay with them and I don't think I would want to move again." I answer. It was a plain answer so why wouldn't they stop questioning?

They finally all drop the conversation after Kyoya and I did twenty minutes of explaining the same stuff over. Kyoya gets back on the computer and freezes.

"Whats wrong?" I ask.

"Read this." He says. I start reading the letter on the screen. It says:

_Dear Kyoya Ootori,_

_ I am the person who has been stealing money from your fathers company. If you don't stop me soon you'll lose all your money, because pretty soon it will become 5,000 yens a week instead of 1,000. Although to save your business I can make you a deal. I am very aware of your Host Club at Ouran High in Japan. I am also aware of all your members and their nicknames : Tamaki Suoh, you, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka, Honey Haninozuka, and Mori Morinozuka. Even your manager Renge. Although I am more interested in Haruhi Fujioka. I will trade you all the money that I have took exchange for Haruhi. If not I will take 5,000 and steal Haruhi if I have. Consider your options reasonably for if you don't give me her and I have to take her you will never see her alive. My deadline is two days. A full 48 hours after you've received this message. _

_Sincerely,_

_Zeegro._

I felt my mouth go dry. All of this because of me?!

To be continued…

_I decided to write another chapter before I go off I promise I will try to hurry home and get another chapter done. Until again_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Kyoya Ootori**

Once I got the email I knew I couldn't hide this from Haruhi. If I was in her shoes, I would want her to tell me, besides it never said anything about not telling her. Her shock on her face could even be seen by someone who doesn't know her. There are many questions here like: why was culprit targeting me? I haven't hurt anyone. Also why take Haruhi? How could she be possibly be useful unless it wasn't for usefulness, but a way to make me do anything they want. If they had her in their hands, they could destroy the whole Ootori Group system by using me to give them help as long as they don't harm Haruhi in any way.

Haruhi let out a long sigh, and said the most unexpected thing, "You should give me up to them. That way you can receive all the money that they have took from you. I mean I can't be any use for them so the worst they could do is kill me."

I felt my anger build up, I was about to explode. So I grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her into the hallway. I push her against the wall, not too hard but hard and fast enough to make her tremble. I look down at her, the anger broiling in my body, my arms start to shake a bit as I had them at the sides of her arms. I take my arms away, biting my lip, trying to control my anger, but it just came back. I slammed my hand into the wall letting anger take its toll. Haruhi jumped at the sound and looked at me with mixed emotions in her eyes. "Haruhi… how could you care so less about your life?" I yell. "I know you want to help, but this wouldn't be helping, it would be completely destroying the Ootori Group!" I took a breather and started up again. "Listen, we will never talk about giving you up to them ever again! It's not an option. Do I make myself clear?"

Haruhi looked up at me shocked, but quickly recovered. "Alright, then what should we do then?" she asks.

"For now nothing until we know who or what were up against, and why they are targeting me and you." I said. Haruhi nodded her head.

I let out a breath, "C'mon, I'll take you home today." I said softly, gently grabbing her arm. Haruhi once again nodded. I took her home in silence, I knew I should've controlled my anger better but her saying the words pushed me over the edge, I mean how could she just throw her life away for my business? One she's not even involved in. It's just completely reckless.

As I was driving back something hit me, Haruhi is not just someone they could use against me, but she's also extremely smart, considering her honor student grades, and the way she knows people just by looking at them, who wouldn't want to use her smartness? Pain hit me hard in the heart, I hate to say it, but I wish her father was still in the hospital just so she could stay with me and I could keep a watchful eye on her. I guess I could use the excuse that she should stay over at my house more to work, that way I could see her more, but her father will get suspicious and demand an explanation. I of course couldn't tell him, his daughter is being targeted, for then he'll blame me. I know even if Haruhi wasn't helping she still would've been targeted. It would be especially easy considering she's just a simple commoner.

**Haruhi Fujioka**

I laid in bed awake, tossing and turning. I was so upset about the email I couldn't do anything. At dinner I barley ate anything, and spoke on a couple words. I could feel my father's concern for me while Uncle Lee barley noticed a thing. In the morning I rejected breakfast and left. Last time I did that was when I thought Tamaki was going to France, and I thought I was to never see him again, the time before that was when my mother died. It was something I did when I was too sad to think or do anything, I'd be there in reality but my mind was truthfully somewhere else.

When I got to school I looked around to find Kyoya. Though the other Host Club members were bright and happy, Kyoya was the person I wanted to see. Unfortunately he was nowhere to be seen. "Haru-chan!" screamed a voice. I turn to find Honey, with Mori trailing him. "Are you looking for someone Haru-chan?"

I smile, "No." I said.

"Good. Now come on." Honey said pulling me. I look back at Mori. He was looking at me with an eyebrow raised; he knew I was lying through my teeth.

The day seemed to go on forever. I wasn't listening; in fact I just sat there scribbling doodles in my notebook. Once I was done with Host Club, I went outside and walked by the giant pool with fountain. I heard footsteps and my heart leaped as I thought it might be Kyoya, but when I turned around I found Mori. "Oh, hey Mori." I said plainly.

He looked at me as he sat down on the step next to me. We stayed silent for a moment, both looking out at the scenery. "Haruhi, something is bothering you." Mori said.

I look back at him in surprise, but quickly get over it. "Yes, something is bothering me but it's not something I want to share with my friends." I said.

I look back at the fountain unable to find anymore words, and then I feel a hand on my head lightly ruffling my hair. I look at Mori to see him smiling down at me. "If you need help, you can always ask me." He said kindly. We both stand up and brush ourselves off. I turn to find Kyoya standing there, his face emotionless.

"Oh Kyoya. I wanted to talk to you." I said.

"What is it Haruhi?" Kyoya asks. He seems a little agitated.

"It's just that… I… Um… I want to know if you're doing okay." I finally spoke. It wasn't truly what I wanted to say to him, but truthfully I don't remember; maybe I just wanted to see him altogether.

"Don't worry Haruhi, I'm fine. By the way, I want you to come to my mansion; you see we will get more work done if you're over there with me." Kyoya says casually pushing his glasses up.

"Okay, I'll just call my dad and tell him I won't be over for a while." I say.

Once I'm done talking with my father I go over to Kyoya's place. We go into his room and he tells me another reason they could use me if I gave myself up to them. He probably wants to prove his point that he was right.

It has been a couple hours, and so far nothing has changed we stand in silence. I look up to find Kyoya looking scared and worried. I lightly touch his arm and turn his head and looks at me, worry growing even stronger.I let out a sweet smile, "Kyoya, you don't have to be worried or scared, because we'll catch the guy, and I'll be with you. Every step of the way." I said.

"That's what I'm worried about." He whispers so softly that it would seem I didn't catch it, but I did indeed hear it.

His hand suddenly comes up and touches my cheek. "Kyoya?" I whisper. He then pulls me in his arms and kisses me! My body tensed up, I wasn't expecting it, but then I realized why I wanted to talk to him before, it's because I wanted to be with him, around him. He gave me this feeling that I've never felt. I then melt against his body; he pulls me even closer that I can feel his muscles through his shirt. His soft lips then kiss me harder, and after a while we break apart for a breath. Kyoya puts his hand on my head and pulls it into his chest.

"Oh, Haruhi." He says sweetly. "I always wanted to do this. When you left for America all I could think about is you. When you came back, all I wanted to do was be around you. That is why I yelled at you when you wanted to give yourself up, I care for you so much that I couldn't just let you go again."

My heart seemed to leap with every word. This was the secret side of Kyoya. The one I've never been able to find out. I snuggled up to Kyoya's chest and I suddenly take it all in. I couldn't say I love him, but I did care for him so much that every look at him my heart jumps, when I see him hosting other girls I get angry, and when I look into his eyes I see pain that's been hidden and this whole time as he was acting weird I realize right then that unlike me, Kyoya was in fact in love with me, and had actually just realized.

Our moment was soon interrupted by a loud beep. It came from Kyoya's computer. We walk over to it to find its just mail, but when we what it's about it says _Zeegro._ My body freezes as I realize the whole forty-eight hours were up a while ago. The only question is what are they going to do next?

To be continued…

_I hope you like this chapter; I decided it was about time for Kyoya to accept his feelings for Haruhi, and for Haruhi to get closer into accepting her feelings for Kyoya. I had time on my plate considering I broke my toe, so much for a fun trip. Besides it's about time that they kissed!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Kyoya Ootori**

As the name _Zeegro_ appears on the computer screen I felt my skin heat up. I sit down and open up the email, it says:

_Dear Kyoya Ootori,_

_ The full 48 hours are up; in fact they've been up for a while now. I am very displeased that you didn't give up your precious Haruhi, which only means I will have to take her by force. You asked for this by not considering the options. I am aware that you will read this email to Haruhi or she is reading it right now, so I want you to know that if you tell anyone else I will have you shot. I got eyes, and ears everywhere, and they have a gun at all time. You and the person that you share this information with will get shot in the head. I hope I make myself very clear to you, unless you want a demonstration of my power, I will gladly give it to you. Watch your back Haruhi and Kyoya, for I am always there lurking in the shadows, so ghostly like not even your special forces will not see._

_Sincerely,_

_ Zeegro_

My heart sped up and I came to a conclusion. I have to break all ties with Haruhi, so Zeegro stops targeting her. I couldn't do it now, as I look down at Haruhi I see pure shock in her eyes followed by pain. I grab her by the shoulders and look her square in the eye. "Listen, we will not talk about this until the morning, okay?" I say reassuringly. Haruhi nods looking strong and confident. That was the Haruhi I knew. I slipped a hand up in her soft hair and kiss her. She kisses me back as she slips her arms around my neck. I slip my arms around her waist pulling her so close to me; it's as if she's the other half of my body.

A soft moan escapes her mouth. I knew it was accidental because Haruhi wouldn't do such a thing on purpose. I pull away and let out a chuckle, "Don't make sounds like that or I'm going to rape." I said. She looked up at me with big eyes. She wasn't surprised it was just something she did. She was used to my sharp tongue by now, and knew I wouldn't actually do that to her. I then went back to kissing her, this time her jaw. I then trailed down to her neck, and trailed even farther down to her collarbone. It was hard to kiss her like this standing up, so I suddenly pushed her onto the bed without thinking. I felt her hands push my chest hard and I stop kissing her and look down at Haruhi with an annoyed expression on my face.

"Please, don't Kyoya."She pleaded.

I came back to my senses and get off of her. My face heats up and I feel embarrassed that I went that far. "I'm sorry Haruhi; I didn't mean to take it that far. " I say.

She softly touches my arm and looks at me in an understanding way. "It's alright." she says. "I should be getting back." She continued sadly.

"Alright." I say trying to get my cool back.

When Haruhi goes I feel this sadness in my chest knowing that the next day I will have to let her go to protect her.

**Haruhi Fujioka**

In the morning I leap in joy happy to see Kyoya. I accept breakfast from my father and leave. I go to school so fast that when I get there I'm instantly looking for Kyoya but I freeze in the spot. _What do I say to him? It's not like I could go up and kiss him, we're not a couple. But I can't just act like we're friends after that kiss last night. That kiss possibly destroyed any friendship between us, _I thought to myself, when I hear a voice.

I turn around to find Kyoya coming up to me, looking side to side for other people. He then pushes me against the wall of the secluded part of Ouran High. "Kyoya-" I start to say when I'm interrupted by a herd up kisses. He kissing my mouth passionately, and hungry. I push against his chest stopping him. I look in his eyes to see pain in it. "Kyoya." I say softly and sweetly. "Whats wrong?"

"Haruhi we can't be together. I mean not as a couple, not as a friend, not as anything!" he said emotionless.

"Why-"

"Listen carefully." He said walking a couple steps back. "You're holding me back of getting the business, and getting rid of the freak. You're always standing in the way and that's why I can't get anything done. It's best if you stay out of my life. You can stay in Host Club if you want, but never talk to me unless someone's dying." I felt my soul shatter. How could he just say things like that and not care?

Lost for words I look to the side unable to meet his face and I walk away. I have dealt everything on my own, this I will deal on my own. I also never want people to see me cry. Tamaki saw me cry, but he was the first, and I'm not going to let that happen again. I run to the fountain and sit so my knees are up and my head in between them. To others it will look like I'm tired when truthfully I'm crying and quietly sobbing. After what seemed like forever, I look up to find out it was the end of the school day. I spent the whole day crying over Kyoya. It was pathetic. I walk back home silently, and slowly. I was doing it again. Like when mother died and Tamaki almost left. I was there in reality but I was truthfully in my mind thinking things over.

When I got home father offered a snack but I said I wasn't hungry. As I watched TV and studied, Uncle Lee offered dinner; once again I said I wasn't hungry. I was so confused why he kissed me then told me never to talk to him again. It didn't make sense. I needed to stop thinking about this. This was Kyoya we're talking about. All he cares about is money; I can't believe I let myself get carried away thinking he actually cared about something else. I push Kyoya to the back of my mind as I lay in bed. I turn to the side thinking about tomorrows test. I was back to the same old me. I felt a smile creep on my lips as I finally realized that Kyoya was so far in the past that you could barely grasp it. My pain went away, and I felt as if I was a bird. A bird whose wings got wounded with Kyoya's harsh words, but were healed with the strength of the old me.

In the morning I find myself being mistaken. I wasn't just thinking about Kyoya, I was daydreaming the times he kissed me.

I don't just care for Kyoya. I've felt this happy, great feeling I've never felt before. The feeling that you can't explain you can only feel. That when it hits me. I don't just extremely care for Kyoya, it's something else, something stronger. This guy who kissed me then ripped my heart to pieces as if they were an irritable piece of paper. The guy who's all business, and no emotions. He was the guy I had to talk to, because I don't believe he just broke it off with me because I was in the way. It had to be another reason he had decided on his own.

I rush out the door before my family can say anything about it when I bump into someone on the street. I look up to find Kyoya's face peering down at me.

"Yesterday you seemed pretty pained, since you spent the whole school day crying by the fountain. So I'd thought I'd give you a ride… If you want." He said causally.

"No thank you, but I do want to talk to you before or after school." I say.

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" Kyoya asks.

"Then why would have you offered me a ride?" I asked. I knew Kyoya too well that, that gesture made him stumble over his words. "Besides, whether you like it or not, you will hear me out, because it's important. Now does that sound like a friend?" I ask.

Kyoya squirms for a moment before answering coolly, "Alright, if you say it's important, I'll listen."

"Well then I'll ask you now. Why did you break all ties with me? And don't say because I was in your way, because you and I both now that's a complete lie. It's important that I know, so I don't at least hate you forever." I say. Kyoya was surprised and completely lost for words, he let out a sigh.

"Alright, here it goes." He says.

**To be continued… **

_To Rei Eien: Thanks my toe feels better__._

_Also I would like to say that I'm sorry if this chapter is not as good. I'm tired and am writing at night so bear with me for I'll write a better one in the morning. Never mind that though, I'd like to say that I'm quite pleased with this chapter for Haruhi is slowly starting to accept her feelings for Kyoya, while his feeling are out of control and unexpected. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Kyoya Ootori**

I let out a long breath before I continued. Haruhi knew me too well that I knew not to even try to lie to her. "I knew that if I told you to stay away from me, because you're the problem will keep you from being targeted." I look down unable to meet Haruhi gaze when I felt a strong pain on my cheek. I instantly grab my throbbing cheek and look at Haruhi to find that she slapped me.

"You idiot!" she yelled. "How do you think that will solve anything, in fact the only thing it did was cause pain." Haruhi instantly covers her mouth not expecting to let out that much of how she felt.

I look at her, seeing the pain in her eyes made my heart crack, but what made my heart shatter is the fact I was the one who caused it. Haruhi looked down; the pain was cracking through her eyes as small tears spilled out. I let out a small gasp as her tears ran down. I've never really seen Haruhi cry that when she did I felt as if the world was now to end in a giant fire. I walk over to her and grab her chin gently and look at her while she looks at me in big eyes.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Haruhi. I didn't intentionally mean to do that. All I wanted was for you to be safe. If I had known that it would hurt you as much as it did, I wouldn't even thought twice about it." I say. I let out a sigh, and continue, " I didn't want you involved any more than you're already are, because I'm trying everything to protect you, and now I'm not sure if I will be able to."

Haruhi looked at me with big eyes again, "Kyoya… I didn't… I didn't know you felt that way." She finally said.

"Yes, you did, you just don't want to accept it or say it out loud." I knew Haruhi too well. I knew this whole time she was aware of my deep feelings for her but just didn't want to accept it. She would just push it to the back of her mind, think of it as nothing, well this time I'm not going to let her.

Haruhi paused for a while, I thought for sure she wasn't going to say anything else until she finally spoke, "You're right, this whole time I've known about your feelings, and like you said I haven't accepted them yet… But now I am accepting them." Haruhi looked down but continued. "I was just hoping that I didn't feel the same way back, because I didn't want to end up like your clients. Always loving over you, thinking you're someone you're not, and always thinking that you're the one that loves them when you're only serving them. I was afraid I would end up like them."

A laugh escapes my mouth. "I was afraid I would end up like Tamaki, I was always jealous when you were around your boy clients, even when you're around the other Host members. I felt like Tamaki all the time when you're around another boy without me. That's how I felt when I saw you and Mori together. All I thought was what is Mori doing all alone with Haruhi? He better not make a move on my girl." I let out another laugh to lighten the mood. "That's when I really scared myself." Haruhi smiles, her smile it so big she closes her eyes for a second. Then the smile disappears.

"Question is though, what do we do about Zeegro?" she asked. I felt my face drop. _Back to work already? _I thought. _Well should've saw that coming, it's like Haruhi to not understand, and ruin good moments. But she is right, what do we do about Zeegro? _

"I guess wait and see. For now we play by his rules. I also am going to have some special forces around to keep an eye on you. It'll be hard to spot them out since they'll look like everyday people." I said clearly.

"Thank you Kyoya." She said.

"Oh." She says looking around. "We're still outside. Shouldn't we be getting to school?"

I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment as I realize we're still outside and people have been walking by and watching our little performance. I grab Haruhi's hand the way a couple would, and walk with her to school. Because of our moment we were late to school, but I didn't mind, it was all worth it for I have gotten things off my chest, and feel relived.

"Well, I'll see you later."Haruhi says.

"Yeah, see you later." I say back as Haruhi walks off. I stand for a moment and watch Haruhi walk off.

"How interesting, you two made up." A male voice said behind me.

I turned around to find a male in a black hoodie, the hood was pulled up so I couldn't see his face. He wore blue jeans, and over all he looked like a regular commoner. "Ah ah. Don't take any step towards me or I'll have my men shoot your head." He said.

"You wouldn't shoot me in a public place." I said.

The hooded man just shrugged his shoulders, "Why not? The police wouldn't be surprised considering how many enemies the Ootori Group have."

That second I knew that this man was Zeegro, and what I also knew is that he wasn't bluffing about killing me because he was right. Thing is if he wanted to kill me he would've done it already so he still needs me. "What do you want?" I asked idiotically.

"Nothing really in particular with you, more of it's about Haruhi." He said.

"Why do you want Haruhi?"

"Well you see they told me to get rid of you and to also take care of the girl. You see my orders were specific with you, they were to kill you. Although, for Haruhi, they said they didn't care as long as I rid her of you. They said I could do anything with her, any way, so I decided that I was to make Haruhi my lover. They thought it was a splendid idea considering how smart she is." He said. Even with the hood up I could hear the scary smile in his voice.

"You dare do anything to Haruhi, I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Kyoya Ootori…" he said shaking his head. "I thought you'd be smarter than this, if you haven't noticed I have the upper hand here, not you. So I suggest you learn your place. You see this is all just a game of chess, and I'm going to get the checkmate."

"You may have the upper hand now." I said calmly pushing my glasses up. I was actually calm, cool, and collected, this guy doesn't scare me at all. "But if you haven't notice I'm an Ootori, and out of my whole family, I'm the most unexpected one." With that I turned and walk to class. I could tell he was losing his temper when I turned my back to him and left. It showed him I wasn't scared.

As school passed I thought about the hooded man. I found Zeegro's weakness right then: his weakness is fear. He uses fear to get to people, but when I showed him I wasn't afraid of him, he was powerless. It was smart really, if someone's afraid of you they show less potential, but if they're not then they tend to use full potential, or even half. Although, my weakness is not fear, I couldn't care less of the person is afraid of me or not. Usually they're not thanks to Host Club, so fear isn't much to my advantage.

As I walked down the hallway I was always on the lookout for Haruhi, but sadly I didn't see her. At the end of each class I would wait for her to come out of the room but she wasn't there. I just told myself she must've gotten out early. The truth is I wanted to see her to tell her about my meeting with Zeegro. I sat outside by the fountain. This was her favorite place in Ouran High. She was always sitting here. It gave me bad memories though. It reminded me of when she was out here with Mori, and the time I made her so sad she sat out here all day and cried.

I walk over to Host Club to find that it was already over. I spent more time out there than I thought. I looked around the room but there was no Haruhi.

"Kyoya." I turn to find Tamaki staring at me with his arms crossed. "Where have you been? You missed it."

"Sorry, I must've lost track of time." I said. I look around once more thinking Haruhi will just pop out somewhere, but she doesn't.

"Tamaki, where's Haruhi?" I ask.

"What are you talking about? She hasn't been here all day. We think she's sick. We thought you would know Kyoya." The twins answer.

My heart slammed against my chest. I fell for it. Zeegro wasn't there to talk, he was there to distract me while his men take Haruhi that's why he was bluffing when he said they would shoot me because they're busy with Haruhi.

"What's wrong Kyoya? You look pale." Honey said. I dropped my folder and laptop and fall on my knees.

I look down at my shaking hands. "I fell for it; I can't believe I fell for it." I said shaking.

"What are you talking about, Kyoya? What's going on?" Tamaki asked.

I instantly grab for my laptop and open it to find I had new mail, it said:

_Kyoya Ootori,_

_Check._

I had been played, he just needed one move and he would have checkmate.

**To be continued…**

_For those who don't know chess. You say check when you're one move from winning the game, you say checkmate when you have absolutely won, we say check only if you can get out of being checkmated. Anyways just wanted to clarify_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Kyoya Ootori**

This move shocked me. I knew it was just a matter of time before Zeegro would make his move to kidnap Haruhi; the thing is I didn't think he would make such a bold move to take her at school where I stationed most of my special forces. This move had a message: his men were better than mine. I knew Zeegro was bold, and took risks more than he should, but this risk was the most boldest than he has ever done. I can't believe me, an Ootori, didn't realize such a simple move. I guess my mind was so preoccupied on Haruhi, and how Zeegro talked to me out in the open that I wasn't in my right mind.

I also knew now I could tell the rest of the Host Club of what's going on. Zeegro got the person he wanted, and even if he did kill the others, their families would quickly figure it out and come to Zeegro with all they have. Zeegro wouldn't stand a chance, especially not with my family, and Zeegro knew it.

I turn to the others, who have confusion written all over their faces. I tell them everything about Zeegro. They all stand there silently for a moment.

"Well." Tamaki says. "Let's go save Haruhi."

We start talking about what to do when I get a call for Skype on my computer. I answer the call to see find Haruhi tied up in a chair.

"So, Kyoya, here's the deal. I won't kill Haruhi if you turn yourself in." Zeegro said. He didn't appear on the camera for its full focus was on Haruhi.

"Alright, just don't hurt her." I say

"Okay then." Zeegro said with a smile in his voice. "Warehouse 174, you know where. Oh, and Kyoya, don't be late." With that the call shut off.

We all leave to go to the warehouses, because I already knew that she wasn't going to be in warehouse 174, I'm not stupid enough to fall for that trap. I know though that Zeegro won't kill Haruhi since he spent so much time trying to kidnap her. Although I want to make it to her before he sexual harasses her or worse.

**Haruhi Fujioka**

I look up to Zeegro after the call had ended. He wore a gray hoodie, with the hood pulled up. He had light brown trousers on and shiny black shoes. When I first got stolen I trembled afraid for Kyoya, but in the call I saw he wasn't hurt so that was a relief. Although this whole time, whenever Zeegro talked his voice sounded so familiar though I couldn't put my finger on it.

"So Haruhi." He said. "Realize who it is yet?"

My heart beat loudly as I guessed who was under that hood. Then Zeegro pulled his hood off to reveal the boy with the blonde hair and the freckled face. The boy I felt as I if I betrayed the boy who left his friends to be around me, the boy who I thought as my friend. It was Jim, the boy I met in America. I guess it was him when he said those words, for when we first met he said do you realize who it is yet. I couldn't believe it. My heart was pounding a mile a minute.

"Here is how it went Step one: Separate Haruhi Fujioka from Kyoya Ootori by raising the bills on the apartment Haruhi and her father are staying at. Step two: With little money, it will force her to move with her only relative Eliot. Step three: Confront Haruhi, and be her friend. Also see what she is like. Step four: Give her family enough money to move back to Japan so she and Kyoya can get reacquainted, and become closer. Step five: Start stealing money each week from Kyoyas family so he will have to deal with the problem. Step six: Start threatening Haruhi so Kyoya won't be in his right mind. Step seven: Take Kyoya completely off guard to steal Haruhi from him. Step eight: Lure Kyoya with Haruhi as bait to warehouse 174, when truthfully we're in warehouse 312. Step nine: Well, if it isn't obvious, have my men kill Kyoya. Last step: Have Haruhi all to myself as my lover." Jim said with a wicked grin, grabbing my chin and pulling it way too close to his face. "You see Haruhi, it just took ten steps, and lots of patience to get rid of Kyoya Ootori, how simple is that?"

I sat there quietly thinking about how Jim was my friend, only to find out that Jim wasn't truly, and all he wanted to do was kill Kyoya, and have my body. In this moment I realize _I'm in love with Kyoya._ This whole time I've felt it, but I've never realized it because the last time I felt love like this, is when my mother had died. My heart beat wildly, although I knew I shouldn't be worried, because knowing Kyoya he would've found a clue to the real warehouse, and come busting down the door to end Jim/Zeegro forever, though I didn't want him to get hurt in any way.

After about an hour, Jim/Zeegro look agitated. He probably thought Kyoay would show up by now, but that was Kyoya, he knew well that Zeegro wouldn't kill me. Finally I heard a loug bang that made Jim/Zeegro and I jump. Suddenly men in black, which I believe were the special forces (I wouldn't know because I don't see them very often) came in with guns pointed at Jim/Zeegro.

"Zeegro." Kyoya said making his way to be in front of Zeegro. "You see, I got the checkmate without even having to check. I would say you should move your pieces wisely next time but there won't be a next time. " That was Kyoya for you, always putting on a performance.

"So you didn't fall for the bait, huh?"

"No. You see I knew you left some kind of clue to where the real warehouse was. Giving me which warehouse it is, is to easy. So I read the emails you left behind and counted every single word. When I got done I checked the warehouse with that number to see if it was empty or not. That warehouse has a owner right now so I recounted the words in the email skipping numbers, the warehouse with that number had an owner. Another time, I recounted the email skipping names; the warehouse with that number also has an owner. Once again I recounted the words in the email skipping names and numbers. The warehouse with that number is empty. So I knew you had to be in that one." Kyoya says casually, pushing his glasses up.

"You see, in case something like this was to happen I was prepared. I'm going down the way I want." Zeegro said as one of the special forces finished untying me.

I hear small sounds of beeping and felt Kyoya grab my hand. He pulled me outside the warehouse fast, and then there was a loud boom. My ears started ringing, as I hit the ground hard. I look up to see Kyoya is pulling himself off the ground a couple feet ahead of me. He grabs my arm and pulls me up. His mouth moves like he's speaking words but I can't hear anything but ringing. Then I hit the ground again and black out.

I wake up hearing beeps beside me. I'm in a hospital bed. The room is empty. An older man comes into my room smiling at me. "It's good to see you awake Haruhi." The man says softly.

"What happened?" I said trying to remember how I got here.

"Never mind that for now let me tell you, your injuries. Your ears are damaged badly; keep away from loud sounds as much as possible for a year, even your friends and family need to talk quietly around you. Your body is suffering from bad burns, but they will heal in time and won't leave any scars at all. Also you have some amnesia from what happened, for now I don't want you to remember for the memory will cause a seizer." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor. Is Kyoya nearby?" I ask.

"He's in the waiting room sleeping. He was at your side the whole time holding your hand. I sent him away to get some rest. I'll tell him you woke up." The doctor said.

The doctor left, and after a while Kyoya came in running.

"Hey-"I start when he suddenly holds my face, and caresses it.

"I was so worried." He started. I touch his arm to tell him I'm alright.

He leans forward to my face and gives me a small kiss on my mouth. His body movements are gentle, caring for me as if I'm fragile china.

"I'm just glad it's all over." I said breathlessly. "I still remember some things, but not all. What I do know is it's all over."

"Haruhi, I hate to tell you this but you're far from the truth. It's just beginning." Kyoya says. The beeps on the screen speed up as I my heart freaks out, my breathes come out shallow and fast. "Shh." Kyoya shushes me. "For now let's give you some rest. You've been out for three days. You need to actually sleep." Kyoya stands up to leave but I grab his sleeve and look at him.

He could read from my eyes that I didn't want to be alone. Kyoya pulls the sheets up and crawls in the hospital bed with me. He wraps his arms protectively around my waist as I lay my head on his chest. He tenderly kisses my head as I close my eyes. I can't fall asleep though. _What could he mean far from over?_

**To be continued…**

_I was going to end the story with the explosion and Haruhi and Kyoya being alright. Then I decided that the story was way too short and it wasn't really actually over considering where Jim/Zeegro got his men and who he works for. So Kyoya is actually right, it's just the beginning._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

It's been a couple weeks now since I ended in the hospital. I was lying on Kyoya's bed, trying to remember my fuzzy memory. I can't though. I've moved into Kyoya's mansion, Kyoya told my dad about what has been going on, and convinced him with his charming ways that it was best if I stayed with Kyoya in his mansion, so he could keep an eye on me.

All my friends from Host Club come over every day to talk to me, but it ends up hurting me. They forget about how fragile my ears are and start talking loud, which makes me collapse on the floor crying from all the pain. With these past couple weeks I have never cried so much in front of anyone before.

My burns are completely healed, except the one on my thigh. That one is still wrapped up and hurts every time I walk. That is why Kyoya has put a maid's number in my phone, so whenever I want something, she'll get it for me. Truth is I'd rather get it myself. Kyoya sometimes forget my burn on my thigh, so when he lays his hand on my leg, I jerk in pain. I can tell he feels terrible about it, he already feels terrible about me being the only person ending up in the hospital, I can see it in eyes.

Ever since I woke up in the hospital, I was afraid of being alone. I thought it was weird considering I was always alone, but now it hurt to be alone. I always slept with Kyoya in his bed, every night. The time I spent in the hospital, Kyoya was always there holding my hand, and every so often kissing it as well. No matter how much I told him to leave and get some rest, he refused, he must know that I truly didn't want to be left alone.

Kyoya had Tamaki on duty to get my school work so I wouldn't fall behind; he knew I took school seriously. Tamaki willing to help any friend was kind enough to get it every day, when he brought the home work he would sit with me for a while and talk, noticing that while Kyoya took care of the major details with his family: who are the people who that work for Jim/Zeegro, and who does he work for? Kyoya didn't want me to go any further in this investigation so he just kept me in his room, at his mansion, knowing I wouldn't go anywhere because of my burn, and even if I did try, I wouldn't make it that far before being stopped.

I hear a creaking sound and sit up on the bed to find Kyoya walking in. He was tired, I could tell, his eyes had black bags underneath. He doesn't get much sleep at night, because he's always working, whenever I try to get him to bed early he tunes me out.

Kyoya sat on the bed next to me as he loosened his tie. "Kyoya I think you should go straight to bed tonight." I say.

"Why is that?" He asks.

"Because you're tired, even if I didn't know you I could tell that you are tired."

"You're right." Kyoya says. I let out a small breath of surprise; usually he would put up more of a fight.

Kyoya and I strip down to our underwear and crawl into bed together. It was always so hot in his room that not even the fan could fix it, besides we got used to sleeping with each other in our underwear so it wasn't a big deal. I remember back to the first time we slept in Kyoya's bed together: _I slip into bed already closing my eyes, when I hear something drop to the ground. I twist my head to find a shirtless Kyoya now taking off his pants. "Kyoya! Why are in your underwear?" I asked, with my heart beating loudly against my chest. "If you haven't noticed my room is hot, at night it gets so hot you constantly sweat. The only way to fix that is to sleep in your underwear." Kyoya says with a wicked grin on his face, as he turns around to finish. I quickly strip as well knowing I will get hot. "Oh, so you basically naked too?" Kyoya says slipping into bed and grabbing my waist. He pulls me so close, that my heart beats out of control. "Doesn't it bug you that we're basically naked?" he askes. "Shut up." I say bluntly. But I can't help but feel safe in his arms; my heart beat slows to normal as I fall asleep. _

Kyoya positions himself so his body is straddling me. I look up to Kyoya already knowing what he was going to do. Kyoya leans down and kisses my lips, his tongue exploring my mouth like a new country. He then leans his head down and starts kissing my jaw, then to neck, and then to my chest. I take in the pleasure for a second and let out a moan that I have been holding back so I could stop him. Whenever a moan escapes me when Kyoya is tired, Kyoya gets out of control and no matter how I try to stop him, his hands keep running all over my body. "Kyoya!" I say as I push hard on his chest, but he wont stop. I always had to make a bold move to make him stop. I lean upwards and start kissing his neck. This causes Kyoya to stop. I push him down so that I was now straddling him and kept at kissing his neck. I pull away and look in his eyes.

"Kyoya you need sleep." I say.

"I'm sorry, I got out of control again didn't I?" he asked.

"Yes you did, but for now just sleep." I say softly.

I laid back down next to Kyoya and curl up into his body that made me feel so safe. Kyoya kisses my head softly like he does every night, and says "Good night, my Haruhi." It was something he did every night that made me feel happy and smile. Whenever I felt glum laying there in his room, I think of how he kisses my forehead, and says those words every night.

In the morning the alarm clock went off just like every morning. Kyoya sat up and turned it off. He grabbed his glasses and put it on. I sit looking at him. Kyoya must've felt my gaze, because he turns his head back to me. I look away feeling my cheeks heat up. I feel his hand ruffle my hair; I turn my head back to him, probably still blushing. "Go back to sleep Haruhi. It's too early in the morning." He says kindly as he pulls my head to his chest and kisses the top of my head tenderly.

"If it's too early in the morning for me, it's too early for you." I say back.

"You know I have work to do. I want to get rid of this threat, for the sake of the business, but most importantly to have you safe once more." Kyoya says as he pulls himself out of bed.

"Why can't I help?" I ask. Truth was I already knew the answer: he didn't want me to dive any deeper.

Kyoya looks down at me. "You know why Haruhi."

I sigh. I wanted to help Kyoya, if I can't help him I at least wanted to get out of this room.

"Is it okay if I go for a walk today?" I ask.

Kyoya instantly answered. "Of course not! The threat is still out there."

"Kyoya." I say softly as I get out of bed and touch his arm. I knew that touching him was his weakness when it came to me. "I so tired of being cooped up in your room all day. I knew if I just left you'd be furious with me, that's why I'm asking. I know I can't walk well because of the burn, but it doesn't hurt as much. Besides if I could just go outside to at least sit, that'd be good enough for me."

Kyoya pondered for a moment then replied, "Alright… I'll have a couple of men accompany you."

"Oh no-no, I can just go with one of the Host Club members!" I blurt. Kyoya's mean were scary, and I didn't quite like the idea of them constantly following me as I relish in the scenery.

"Fine then, have Mori and Honey at least come. If any danger comes to you they'll protect you." Kyoya says. I nod my head in agreement.

By that time Kyoya gets done dressing, I sit down on the side of the bed. Kyoya looks over to me and comes and sits next to me. He lifts my head up with his hand under my chin. He looks deeply in my eyes which makes me blush, I don't ever blush unless it's Kyoya, when I'm around him sometimes I feel like a little school girl. "I'll you after work okay?" he says. All I can do is nod my head. He smiles sweetly and kisses me on the lips.

His kisses started soft, and then harden. He kissed me hungrily, but passionately. One of his hands slid up my unharmed thigh, and moves to my lower back and pulls me closer. His other hand comes up into my hair and slightly pushes my head closer. I'm so close that all I can do is move my arms so they're on his chest. Kyoya then hesitantly release me. "Go back to sleep." He says kindly. I lay down as Kyoya pulls the sheets up and over me. He walks out without another word. All I can think about is the kiss, and my lost memory. Then I looked around and saw fire exploding everywhere. There was no sound just it spilling in my room, tears fall from my eyes. Scared and not knowing what to do I shut my eyes hard, when I open the fire is gone and it's just Kyoya's room. I was hallucinating.

**To be continued…**

_I tried to write this one fast because of the ending of the last chapter I didn't want you to think the story's over when it had just begun. It may seem like a beautiful, perfect ending, when in reality that are still unfinished business. Also we haven't seen Kyoya and Haruhi be lovey dovey yet, after all this story is about them falling in love. Anyways they still have a lot to take care of like Haruhi's memory, her injuries, how the Host Club members (some in particular) are going to react to Kyoya and Haruhi being together, who are the skilled men who were able to steal Haruhi when she was under the watchful eye of the special forces, and who is trying to get rid of Kyoya (maybe not just one person). Soon to be answered._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

When I woke up it was eleven. Everyone from Host Club was downstairs waiting to escort me. We all went outside and started walking to the beautiful part of the city.

"So Haruhi, how have you been feeling? Is your leg getting better?" Honey-senpai asks. Acting cute to make me feel like it's not a big deal.

"I've been feeling fine, sick of being cooped up thought. Yes, my leg is getting better." I answer back.

"So if your leg is feeling better, why don't you go home?" The twins ask.

"Kyoya thinks its best if the stay at the mansion. He doesn't want to take any risks of me being kidnapped again." I say, although I know the truth. Kyoya has been keeping me there because he doesn't want to lose sight of me. He's afraid something like last time is going to happen again.

"Or maybe," Kaoru says mischievously. "You're still staying there because he doesn't want to lose sight of you since your both in love with each other." I look over to Hikaru and Tamaki to see them freeze up. 

"That's absurd. Something like that would never happen!" Tamaki exclaims.

"C'mon, Haruhi wouldn't fall for…" Hirkura says, as he looks over to me, and then looks me up and down. He blushes and turns away. "Haruhi wouldn't fall for someone like Kyoya!"

I turn to Kaoru. "How'd you know?" I ask. Tamaki looks like he's been stabbed by a knife in the heart while Hikaru looks like he's ready to kill something (or somebody).

"I've kind of known for a while. Kyoya was freaking out when he found out you've been taken. He was yelling at the other officers if they said they knew a way to get most of everyone out. I'm guessing he did that because he wanted to fully make sure you got out. After… uh… what happened he looked the most pained when he found out you were the only one majorly injured." Kaoru answers without giving any notice to Tamaki and Hirkaru at all.

"Wait… you two… are like… a couple now?"Tamaki says hesitantly.

"I guess you could call it that. I don't really know what it is exactly myself." I say.

"Do you guys kiss, and all that lovey dovey stuff?" Kaoru asks bluntly.

My face turns so red, and slightly screws up. "That's-that's not something you need to know!" I exclaim.

"Well," Kaoru says shrugging his shoulders. "I was just going to clarify if you and Kyoya were a couple or not. You didn't have to get defensive."

"I-I wasn't being defensive!" I say back.

"Whatever you say," Kaoru answers back, certainly not believing in what I say.

"We're here." Mori says looking at the park.

The park was beautiful. It had a large fountain in the middle that looked like a waterfall you find in the wilderness. Next to us were a couple hills with beautiful orange, pink, yellow, and purple flower beds outlining the hill from the sidewalk. It was really peaceful here, a perfect place to go when you've been cooped up in a room.

Hikaru and Kaoru go out and play with water guns; they finally convince Tamaki to play with them too. Saying something like whoever wins gets to go on alone walk with me, Mori hangs alongside Honey as he plays around the field. I however just sit in the field, leaning on the trunk of a tree, as I watch my friends have fun. Even if my leg wasn't hurt I'd still be sitting and leaning against a tree.

I close my eyes for a second just listening to the sound of nature and my senpai's. Then I hear nothing but a small sound that sounds like a volcano erupting. I open my eyes to see nothing but fire, the park, my senpais, everything, and everyone are gone, only fire. Then I hear the sound of a man screaming, his voice feels far too close to my friend Jim who lives in America. I shut my eyes hard, when I open them; I'm back at the park. Still the same scene as Honey plays with Mori right next, and Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru play with water guns. I get up and fall back to the trunk of the tree. My breathes come out shallow and short. Then I remember everything in flashes. Jim was not my friend, he was Zeegro, he planned to get rid of Kyoya in ten steps, Kyoya came, Kyoya saved me, Jim/Zeegro blew himself and the warehouse up, and Kyoya pulled me out in time but I lost conscience and fell to the ground.

I straighten myself up and walk around the park on the sidewalks. After a while I'm ready to go back. We walk back normally (well Host Club normally). I say my goodbyes to them, and go inside. When I get inside I run into Mr. Ootori in the hallway. "Oh Mr. Ootori. Sorry I didn't see you there." I say. The only time I've ever talked to Mr. Ootori was when I stood up for Kyoya against him.

"And you must be Haruhi Fujioka. I've heard many things about you. I would formally introduce myself but it seems you already know my name, and I know yours. I remember you're the person who stood up for Kyoya. I remember because it was a very interesting moment, I've never had someone, especially not a commoner, stand against me like that, which also… impressed me." Mr. Ootori says calmly.

"Yes well I know you've probably heard this a million times but you don't give Kyoya enough credit than he deserves." I say calmly back.

"I believe you just repeated what you said that night, only in different words."

"No, last time I was expressing an opinion, this time I'm telling a fact." I answer back. "If you'd excuse me I would like to get back to my room, I'm quite tired and my leg is starting to hurt."

"Yes but first let me tell you this, I like you Haruhi." Mr. Ootori says kindly. I shocked for second and lost for words. "I think you're smart, kind and know people well, you also learn about others before judging them. This is why I say I am glad you and my son are in a relationship, and in the future I would be so overjoyed if you were to marry Kyoya. That is all." Mr. Ootori finishes leaving me confused, and shocked in the hallway.

_Mr. Ootori knows that Kyoya is trying to get rid of him because he is a threat, he also has never really cared about Kyoya at all, especially from that scene at the party where he slapped Kyoya. Now that I truly think about, he probably thinks I'm would become a good Ootori, being an honor student and being good at standing up to anybody, no matter how high of class they live in, _I thought to myself.

I go into Kyoya's room, and lay down. My phone starts going off on the nightstand. I get up to find its Kyoya calling me.

"Hello."

"Hey Haruhi, I'm sending a car to mansion to bring you to lunch with me. I thinks its about time we had a lunch date. Besides you said you're tired of being in that room all day, how about this time you go out with just me?" Kyoya answers.

"Sounds great, I'll be there soon." I say then we both hang up.

I get downstairs and go outside to get to the car. We drive for a while until we reach a restaurant. People escort me inside and to a secluded room where Kyoya is. My guess this room is used to lunch business meetings because it's just a room with a fancy table. Kyoya gets up and pulls my chair out. I sit down as we our food is served.

**Kyoya Ootori**

"Sorry that I didn't let you order your own food but I knew you wanted to try fancy tuna and haven't ever gotten the chance." I say.

"Its fine but I'm glad you remembered Kyoya." Haruhi answers; I turn my head to the side while my face gets red.

I clear my throat, "Well we always bribed you with it so." I say still blushing.

"I have to tell you something Kyoya. At the park I was sitting in the field when I heard this eroding sound like a volcano was bursting and I saw fire everywhere. Then I closed and reopen my eyes. When I stood up I remembered everything. From Jim also being Zeegro and the explosion." Haruhi says while her face looks like its burning from the inside out.

"Oh so you remembered. That's good that nothing bad happened when you remembered." I say, and then I rethink about what she just said. "Wait did you say Jim being also Zeegro? Did you know him?" I ask.

"Yes, when I was in America I met Zeegro, but at the time I knew him as Jim. He was a good friend, well so I thought, and he always seemed interested me. He would ditch his friends just to be around. He was my only friend there. When I was taken, his voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it, until he spoke the same words to me, which Jim did when I was in school with him, and pulled off his hood. He revealed to me that he in fact was also Zeegro. He told me his whole plan, or well how he basically pulled it off." Haruhi says seriously.

"Alright, repeat the plan to me." I say.

**To be continued…**

_Haruhi of coursed had to remember or she can't help Kyoya. I also had to add Kyoya's father in there to state the fact that Kyoya's father wanted Kyoya to marry Haruhi like he said at the party. Even though Tamaki's father Mr. Suoh was frustrated by the fact, because he wanted Haruhi to marry Tamaki, I know very well that a small thing like that won't stop an Ootori from getting what he wants, especially Kyoya's father. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Kyoya Ootori**

She repeats the plan to me while I listen quietly. The way the plan was sounded like a ten step book on how to rid the world of Kyoya Ootori. "Since you have your memories back I guess I'll have to tell you what we found out. The warehouse was empty the whole time it's been there, except one time last year a company rented it, the owner was very persistent about not giving any information whatsoever about any of the warehouses, but after some… reasoning, he gave in. Apparently the warehouse has been empty the whole time it's been there except one time when a company had rented it for while; the company was called The Jizeegrom. Once we searched for the word The Jizeegrom Group, its main business focus is also health care. It turns out they were most popular and most wanted everywhere, that is until The Ootori Group came and stole away most of their business. Now they are a very, very small business not quietly known well. And now that you've told me about Jim I now know for sure that The Jizeegrom was involved, because it you rearrange Jizeegrom it spells Jim Zeegro. I guess I gave Zeegro too much credit, he wasn't as smart if I could find the company so quickly. Haruhi… Thank you, without that information we would have been searching for the company for a long time." I say.

"I'm glad to be of use, but what I'm most glad about is my memories returning, I have thought long and hard about my memories but I couldn't remember. I'm so happy that they've came back but I do not like them." Haruhi says looking down. I put my hand under her chin and lift it up to my face, she looks at me with big eyes like she always does, her cheeks slightly blushing.

"That is why I wasn't so sure if I wanted you to remember. You deserved to remember, but yet they were such awful memories that should've never happened if I'd just focused and considered the possibilities." I answer back. Remembering that I did this to her was the guilt I felt every day, I knew if I let her go and cut all ties with her, it would be the safest for her, but I couldn't do that again, I would hurt myself again, most importantly I would hurt her again. And the whole point was to not let her get hurt. I also knew I couldn't bear to separate myself from Haruhi, I think about her all the time, except when I'm working because I know I'm doing this for her.

Haruhi, concerned about my silence, reached up and took my face it her hands. "Don't feel guilty Kyoya, there's always going to be a time where you can't protect me, and you need to accept. I mean just today it was Mori-senpai, and Honey-senpai protecting. Just like I accepted that I can't always be by your side, but I can always be with you mentally, and I can always help you. So you need to understand you can't always protect me but you can care. I know it's hard, and not the same thing, but it's close enough, and it's better than nothing right?" Haruhi says, faking a smile.

I feel shocked at her response, it was so like Haruhi, she knew what I was always thinking, and feeling. That is one of the reasons I love her so. "You're right; I'm going to care for you when I can't protect you." I say, Haruhi smiles a true smile. "There you go, I don't want you to ever fake smile at me like you were doing before, every smile I see from you, I want it to be real."

"Okay Kyoya." She says still smiling.

"Oh and Haruhi," I say then smile at her and pause. "I love you."

Haruhi looked shocked for a second then got over it. "I love you too, Kyoya." She says calmly. "I think I'll take a shower now." Haruhi says and gets up and walks over to the bathroom. Knowing the information Haruhi told me I saw no use to stay up and work. I take off my clothes and climb in bed. While hearing the shower I fight the urge to run into there and take a shower with her, but I knew I would be pushing the limits there. Haruhi needed her space, so sometimes romantic stuff like making out with her made her feel uneasy, she especially didn't like PDA, she just wasn't comfortable. So I had to give her time and space, and not always rush things. That's why she fidgeted a little when I told her I love her, and then took a shower after, she just wanted her space.

When Haruhi comes out I'm back on my computer, I thought since I had the time search up more information about The Jizeegrom; Haruhi attempts to dry her hair, and then takes off her clothes and climbs in bed. "What are you searching?" Haruhi asks.

"Just thought I'd get a little more information about The Jizeegrom so I can be ready to tell the others," I say closing my laptop. I look at Haruhi to see her hair is still slightly wet, I reach down, grab the towel, and dry her hair.

"Thanks, I thought it was dry enough but I guess it wasn't." She said.

I turn off the light and wrap my arms around her waist pulling her body towards mine. Haruhi's face is facing mine, and her arms are laid on my chest.

"Did you have a good time at the park?" I ask.

"Yeah, it was really beautiful." She says smiling.

"That's good, one of these days I want to take you to this pretty American park. It's in New York, it's called Central Park. It's very popular in America, and even has its own small zoo. I think you would really like it there."I say.

"Sounds like an interesting park. I would really like to go there." Haruhi answers, scooting even more closely to me. The pull my arms closer to her waist, removing the space she just made.

"It's a date then."

"Yeah, it's a date." Haruhi says, slightly closing her eyes. She was tired.

"Good night, Haruhi."

"Good night, Kyoya"

When I woke I made such small body movements to get out of bed. I didn't want to wake Haruhi this time. I was sucessful in not waking Haruhi, after that I got readied for the day. I did my routine just like every morning, first went to Ouran High to pick up all the school stuff for Haruhi and myself, then I ate breakfast back at the mansion, and finally I went to meet with everybody in our meeting spot. We always switched it up considering we have found video cameras in the mansion proving someone came in and installed it secret (which I doubt) or we have a mole in the mansion. So we always meet different places. This time it was the restaurant I took Haruhi for a lunch date. It was the small secluded room we ate in.

I was the first to speak, I told the others the information I learned from Haruhi. We discussed it over, all of us giving our opinions. We ended up deciding we need to branch out to the places The Jizeegrom is still in business at, that way we can regain the money legally that they took from us. This will make us have a win win. With this was way we can regain money that was lost to us, and destroy The Jizeegrom for revenge of trying to destroy us. The only problem left was how they had better forces than us. We decided to deal with that fact once we get rid of The Jizeegrom. Although I had a bad gut feeling about the plan, it seemed way too easy almost like The Jizeegrom was hoping we would take this step. I decide it was time for me to do this on my own, because there was no way my father was going to listen to me, which is his main weakness.

Then it hits me, if we branch out, our resources would be strained, which give them an opportunity to cause an "accident". This would give them the upper hand if they have been collecting more resources, that way their business would expand considering the main health care group are trying to cope with all the businesses they have. I had to give them a little credit, they knew my family would pick the easy and obvious option, but they should've known that I was different and figured out their whole plan in one sitting. The problem is how I stop that from happening while also trying to get back the money they stole, and getting revenge for them trying to ruin our business. I would have to quickly figure this out, not knowing how soon my father will start the reparations.

**To be continued…**

_I have to give you a little spoiler, The Jizeegrom is not just a company basing its business on health care, it's a family owned company like The Ootori Group. That is why the word Jizeegrom is extremely weird; it's the last name of the people who own the company, not an actual word. I just wanted to clarify._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

My leg was finally better, it had completely healed. I decided to stay at Kyoya's mansion one last day considering he already brought me my school work for the day. Tomorrow though, I'm finally going back to school, it's going to be weird. Going back to school also meant I had to go back to hosting, with both Kyoya and me not there, I bet the costumers have decreased more. It's also going to feel weird, because now I'll be seeing the others all day now.

After I'm done with the school work I start to pack, my father has been bugging me to come home, he and Uncle Lee have never really gotten along well. Uncle Lee was a rich in America but in Japan he was very poor. Because of once being rich he had quite the obnoxious attitude which annoyed my father so much. I don't know why that Uncle Lee stays here, when he's poor. If would be smarter to move back to America, but there's also the fact that he grew up in Japan, and loved it so. So I guess that makes him want to stay here.

I called Kyoya, but he didn't answer so I left a message saying I was going back, and to thank him for letting me stay. I wanted to stay here because I didn't want to leave Kyoya's side, and also another thing but I'm not sure what it is. On the other hand I want to go because truthfully, I miss my father dearly, and I feel bad he has to deal with Uncle Lee by himself.

After I finish packing, one of Kyoya's men offers me a ride home, I reluctantly accept. Truthfully I would've preferred to walk home but my bag was so heavy I decided that it was best that I take a ride in case my leg decides to act up again.

When I get to the apartment I start to knock but its quickly interrupted by my father throwing open the door. "Haruhi!" He exclaims, pulling me into a bug bear hug, he squeezes me so tight I feel as if my lungs have been crushed.

"Hey… dad… so would you mind letting me go?" I ask.

"Oh sorry," he says releasing me. "I just missed my Haruhi so much." He smiles back at me.

I let out a smile, and close my eyes. "Yeah, I've missed you too dad." I look around to find Uncle Lee standing at the door, all he does is nod at me, I nod back showing I recognized his presence.

We go in and my father already has fresh food out for all of us to eat, for some reason he made a lot thinking I didn't eat the whole time I was there, when in fact I ate so much rich people food, I started to remember them all by name, and flavor.

I get a call later that night, its Kyoya. He wanted to tell me he'll be at school with me, I know truthfully he had a lot of work to do and was only going to school to be near me. I tried to convince him he didn't have to if he had that much work, but he quickly refused. After the call I laid in bed thinking about Kyoya, I missed not having him next to, talking to me late at night, I know I'll miss not having him in the morning, ushering me to go back to bed. It was the same feeling I felt earlier about him. _I'm in love with Kyoya._

My heart speeds like a race car, as I turn onto my side. That thought just explained my feelings for Kyoya, I've always rejected but now I know I love him. It was time I was the one to first tell him, and tell him this time I truly meant it. A smiled curled on my face, _yes; I was, in fact, in love with Kyoya Ootori. _Then, I fell asleep, knowing tomorrow I'll see him, and tell him.

In the morning I rushed as fast as I would to get to school. My father got suspicious of my behavior but I assured him it was just being from school this long. I got to school and felt a smile pierce my lips. I started walking when I bumped in Hikaru.

**Hirkau Hitachiin**

When I found out about Haruhi and Kyoya, I knew it was time to tell Haruhi how I really felt. I've been holding back, because I thought I had time to tell Haruhi and I knew being with Haruhi meant I couldn't always be with my brother Kaoru, but I couldn't let her go, not like last time.

So when I heard Haruhi was coming back to school today I knew it was the day, and I would have to do it in the morning so we could have privacy. I went up to Haruhi and bumped into her to get her attention. "Oh sorry, Hikaru, I didn't see you there." Haruhi says looking up in big eyes. I liked when she did that, her eyes were beautiful.

"Haruhi, there's something I need to talk to you about." I say boldly.

Haruhi looks slightly confused then stand stills showing me that I can do it know.

"Alone, I mean." I say. With that answer I grab her hand and pull her the gazebo where people, especially Host Club, go. "Haruhi, you are the first person to tell the difference between me and Kaoru, you are the first person to enter Kaoru and I's circle, and you are the first person I've felt something with, not like Kaoru something, but a true feeling that I feel only for you."

"Hikaru, where's this going?"Haruhi asks softly, more confused that before.

"Haruhi… I love you." I say smiling. Haruhi on the other hand is not, her face mixes with so many emotions that I can't tell which one is the strongest. "… But the truth is when I found out you and Kyoya," I say hesitantly, the words on my mouth tasting like vomit. "I knew I had to tell you, because you had to know, before I truly lose you, what I feel… And if you feel the same way back, or close enough, then you still have time to break it off with Kyoya. I mean I don't want Kyoya to be hurt, but I can't just give you up so easily, that's why I thought if you did it early then you could break it off without hurting that much."

Haruhi looks down; pain was now the biggest emotion on her face. "I'm sorry Hikaru," she says looking up into my eyes. "But I'm in love with Kyoya, and I've tried so hard to not be, to forget about the emotion, but last night, I truly accepted it."

Haruhi looks back down, as tears stroll down her cheeks. I cup her face and push it up so I can look into her eyes. "I've already, kind of knew that you'd be in love with him," I say wiping away her tears as she looks at me with big eyes. "I mean you wouldn't be with him unless you did. I want you to know though, if he ever hurts you, if you ever need to cry, if you ever need a friend to tell things to, and if you ever need me, want me, I'll be there for you, no matter what. Even if I'm married, with kids, you can always come to me, because you will always hold a special place in my heart." I answer back as I tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear, and drop my hands from her face.

"Thank you, for understanding, for everything, Hikaru." Haruhi says with a smile, and then turns and walks to her first class. I knew nothing in the world will make me change about how I feel for Haruhi, I was disappointed when I found out she was in love with him, but I knew she was happy, maybe the happiest she's ever been since her mother had passed. Kyoya, who never actually felt true happiness, was so happy with Haruhi, that I think he has pushed his ways behind him, but he was an Ootori after all, business meant everything to an Ootori. I think thought, that with Haruhi by his side, he will try as much as he can to put her first.

I walked in the school to first class, Kaoru waiting in the hallway.

"So, how'd it go Hikaru?" He asked.

"It's too late, she's already in love with him, but that doesn't mean I'm not always going to be there for her." I say confindently, now thinking maybe I should mess with their relationship, but I wouldn't do that, I would hurt Haruhi if I did.

"Yeah, you know, when Haruhi knew each of us separately, I had a feeling she'd be a huge factor in our lives. And after a little while I noticed you had feelings for her, but you didn't know how to react to them. That's when I knew for sure, that we'll end up separately, and not always together like we thought when we were children. Because for once in our lives, you feel something I don't." Kaoru says. "Now come on, let's get to class."

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

When Hikaru confessed to me, it strangely only made me want to tell Kyoya even more. Sadly, I rarely get to see Kyoya during the day; much less have time to tell him in secret. I'm about to walk into Music Room 3, where Host Club is, when I stop, my hands shaking on the door knob. This could be my big chance to tell Kyoya, weirdly I didn't think I'd confess to a boy I love him in the Host Club room, but it might be my only chance. I grab the door knob, and pushed open the door. Today's theme was supernatural creatures like werewolves, vampires, kitsunes, demons, and much more. Apparently I'm going to be a vampire.

I scan the room for Kyoya, I spot him, but I get disappointed quickly when I see he's not alone, in fact he's on the phone, probably for business. I go into the changing room, and pull on my vampire clothes. When I get out I notice some of the costumers have came early, and there are already a couple around Kyoya. I sigh loudly and walk up to my costumers.

I chat with my costumers, smiling sweetly. I grab for my tea and take a sip. "So Haruhi, I'm so glad you're back. We've missed coming here every day to see you." One of my regulars says.

"Well I missed seeing all of your lovely faces as well, and being around your amazing personality as well." I say kindly back. The girls awe in response. I keep smiling until I feel a sharp pain in my chest, I set my tea down as I press a hand to my chest, it feels like my body is burning from inside out. "Would you excuse me?" I say running outside as the burning sensation deepens.

"Wait, Haruhi, are you alright?" They call after me. I ignore their calls and run to the fountain, I'm about to jump into the water when my body collapses against the wall, tears of pain streak my face, my sight slightly blurs red, I touch my tears and look at them to out it's actually blood.

"Haruhi!" a voice calls. I turn to find the voice belonged to Tamaki, behind him, the rest of the Host Club. They take one look at my face to stop in shot, and fear. "Kyoya, call the ambulance!" Tamaki screeches.

"I just did," Kyoya says pulling me into his arms. My body grows weaker, and I fall to the ground with Kyoya's arms still wrapped around me. I try to talk but my mouth can't move, my throat burns. My vision blurs little by little, and before everything goes black I see Kyoya's figure, and hear Kyoya say, "Haruhi, you're not going to die, you hear me?! You're not going to die, please, don't die on me."

-_I'm in my father's apartment, sitting alone in the bedroom. My father walks in and stares sadly at me, although I pretend not to notice the staring or that my father has even entered the room, I just stare at the wall. "Haruhi, honey, why don't you come to the table and eat. You haven't eaten all day." My father says. "I'm not hungry father." I assure him. "Haruhi, you eat barley anything at all, pretty soon you'll become so thin you'll be frail. It's also not healthy for you to push aside food like that." My father answers, sitting down next to me. "I just, don't have the appetite for anything really." I say, turning to stare blankly at him. My father has been worried, my eyes have gotten big, black bags under them, I was so thin I must've weighed the same as a feather, I have been wearing the same clothes for three days, and I just sat there in darkness. "Haruhi, come into the light, don't give up on life, please Haruhi." My father says desperately. I look at his eyes and notice something, he's struggling more than I am, and I needed to be there for him. At that moment I decide to push all my feelings inside, and show no emotion to the subject, or any other subject, because I couldn't worry about myself anymore. I had to be there for my father. And after days later, I still struggled inside, and never told a soul.-_

The beeps come to my ear as I wake up from my dream about a memory I have. My vision is black, then light comes in blurred, and then I can see. I look around to find Kyoya sitting there hold my hand, I want to speak but my throat burns, and I feel as if I can't get any air out. My body is so weak I can't even move my toes; I use all my energy and lightly squeeze Kyoya's hand. Kyoya jerks his head up in surprise and looks at me. "Oh, oh, Haruhi," Kyoya says. "I'll be back going to get the doctor alright?" I didn't have to answer because he saw the answer on my face.

After a couple seconds the doctor comes in smiling joyfully at me. "Hey Haruhi, you don't need to answer, I know you're so weak you can barely move. I'm just going to stick this shot in your arm so you can have a couple hours of moving and talking. It will wear off in about, let's say, two hours." The doctor answers, as he sticks the shot in my arm. A couple minutes pass and I feel my body able to move. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." I answer.

The doctor leaves. Kyoya turns to me, "Haruhi, I thought that you were dead." Kyoya says sadly.

"For a second, me too," I say, I meant it jokingly but my voice only comes out emotionless.

"I was so sad because that meant I wouldn't get a chance to tell you how I really feel. I love you Haruhi, and I truly mean it. I love when you look out all lost in thought, I love how you're so smart, I love how you know people, and how to fix their problems, I love how you don't judge everyone based on looks, gender, and class, I love how you sometimes look out with big eyes, and I love how you know what's wrong with someone, and try to fix it. I love being around you, being with you at night when I'm always all alone, how you help me with my work instead of letting me go at it alone. I love all of you Haruhi, I love… you." Kyoya says sweetly looking at me smiling.

"When we were in Host Club I was sad that I didn't get a chance to be alone with you." I said tears in my eyes. "I think it's even weirder though, I thought it was weird to confess to a boy I love him in the Host Club, but I guess it's also weird here."

"Haruhi?"

"But I love how you are so smart, even smarter than the rest of your family, and they don't give you credit, I love how you are actually, secretly, very romantic, I love it when you pull me into your arms, or being around you because I feel so safe with you. I love it when you're explaining things, and when you talk you push your glasses up your nose. How I know the real side of you, I love how you care so much about business. I love it when you're around Tamaki, because you act like you two aren't friends, when secretly he was your first friend, and likes you so much because you are you. I even love your sharp tongue because I know you never mean it, and how you'd never do something to hurt, well, intentionally hurt me. But most of all, I love you for being you. I truly love you Kyoya." I say, the tears still running down my cheeks. Kyoya cups my face and wipes my tears away.

"Then, let's seal the deal that we will always love each other with a kiss." Kyoya says smirking. We lean in and kiss the first in a while; my heart beats uncontrollably as the passion scorches my heart. We hear footsteps and jerk away; I touch my lips remembering the feeling. The Host Club walks in.

"Haru-chan, are you feeling better now?" Honey asks.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine." I say.

"Glad you're awake, Hikaru, and milord have been crying and whining non-stop since you've got here." Kaoru says sending a smile my way.

"I was not! If anyone was being a crybaby it's been milord." Hikaru says quickly.

"I wasn't crying I was just being worried about my daughter! Is it not common for a father to be worried about his daughters well being? " Tamaki asks rushed.

Hikaru and Kaoru tease Tamaki for a bit when I enterupt then, "What happened to me anyways? I remember what happened, but I mean why was my body acting that way?"

Everyone goes silent and look at their feet, finally Kyoya answers, "You've been drugged with a poison, Haruhi." I felt my body stiffen at his sentence. _Drugged, with a poison?_

**To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

My heartbeat quickened when Kyoya spoke those words, everyone knew it had because of the heart monitor's beats quickened. Kyoya instantly puts a hand on my knee. "Don't worry you're fine now, but until we find whoever poisoned you, you need to stay away from school. I know you just got back, and probably tired of being cooped up in a room, but this is the best way to make sure it doesn't happen again." He said looking deeply into my eyes.

Unable to speak for I moment I just nod, then I regain my voice, "Do you have any suspects?" I ask.

"No, we first had to ask you if you noticed anything out of the ordinary, and go from there." Kyoya answers.

"Well," I say thinking back. "There were a couple things, first one of my costumers was defiantly not a regular, and in fact I've never seen her before. She was very quiet, and kept to herself, she wasn't like the others, and it was like she didn't want to be there. The only thing she spoke about… was tea. She said that the tea was very good." I say.

"Well we found the poison in your tea; do you think there was any way someone could've slipped the something in the tea?" Kaoru asks.

"Actually, it wasn't Host Club tea. The girl I talked about before said that she brought some wonderful tea, and urged me to drink. It tasted funny, and I didn't want to be rude so I kept drinking it, that was the tea I drank."I say.

"The obvious clues all point to that girl; we also didn't get to see any footage on the video cameras for they suddenly shut down." Kyoya says.

"Did you find out what kind of poison it was?" I ask.

"The poison doesn't have a name, but with all the effects it does pointed to a drug that failed extremely badly from The Jizeegrom. The effects were bleeding of the eyes, bleeding of the mouth, and your body burning from the inside out. Bleeding of the mouth happened when you were dead, so when you didn't hit that stage the doctors were able to save you." Kyoya says.

I let out a long breath, I wanted to know everything, but it was best to learn a little at a time, knowing all this information my body is starting to freak out a bit. Kyoya noticed it and said, "You should take a break, sleep for a bit."

"I'm-m fine, it's just, I want to know everything but I'm still instable I just need a little at a time." I say.

"Okay, well when you wake we'll be here." Tamaki says.

I turn on my side and close my eyes as everyone exits the room.

-_I walked out of the apartment and went headed to the supermarket to get groceries, halfway there I feel as if a shadow is crawling all over me. I look up to the sky to see it cloudy, it might rain, if it rains that'll lead to thunder. I turn around, knowing I won't make it to the store, and back home in time before the thunder. Then I hit hard into someone chest. "Oh, excuse me sir." I say looking up to the twenty year old man. I try to hurry to walk away when the man garbs my wrist hard. "Where do you think you're going sweetheart? Is that any way to apologize to a man?" he asks pulling me deep into an alley. Four other men come too, two a couple younger than the man holding my wrist, and other two the same age as him. "Look," I said, panicking about the weather, "I don't want any trouble, and I'm pretty sure you don't either so let's just walk away from this and forget it never happened?" I say. "We don't care trouble in fact, we actually like it. We're going to have so much with you, and that body too." Says one of the older guys with black hair, as he reaches down and caresses my hip. I jerk away as far as I can go with the same guy still holding my wrist. The rain starts to pour, and I try to cove my body, I wore a white dress, and now that's its wet they can see through my clothes. "Why you covering up baby? We like what we see, so you don't have to be shy." Says one of the younger guys with blonde hair. "Hey what's going on there?" I hear a familiar voice. I stretch to see my dad coming up to them. They don't worry at first until my dad punches one of them in the face, and knock him out cold. They run off, scared. "What low life's." My father says boldly, and then looks at me with a sad face. "C'mon Haruhi honey let's get you home and inside." He pulls me arm and takes me home. When I get inside I change clothes and wrap myself in a blanket, after that I decided that I was never going to voluntarily wear a dress again. I didn't care about gender so it didn't matter if I looked like a boy, I never wanted that to happen again, because next time my father might not be around.-_

I woke up from my horrible memory dream, and look around, still in the hospital. I scan the room, and my eyes lay on Kyoya in the chair, he must've come back.

He notices I'm awake and is quickly at my side. "Hey Haruhi," he says, then peers into my eyes sensing something wrong. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream about a memory, but I'm fine." I say.

He frowns a crooked frown, and then hugs me tightly. My eyes spread out widely, then I smile and hug him back. In his arms I felt so safe I his arms that I knew even if those guys were actually here, I would be safe because I was with Kyoya.

He pulls away and peers into my face again, then sits back. "I want to ask you an important question, what did the girl look like? I know she might've worn a disguise, but if she didn't I need to know what she looks like. Besides, she most likely didn't wear one knowing you'll be the only one who saw her face, and she presumed you wouldn't have survived." He says.

"She had black curly hair, with green eyes, and she had pale skin. That's all I know." I say. "I hope that helps." I look down at my lap, wishing I could've been more of a use to Kyoya. I feel a hand rest on my leg, and I look up with big eyes.

"Don't worry Haruhi, this really helps." He said, smiling. Mori walks in the room, and stops.

I look up to Mori, and feel suddenly embarrassed. "Don't worry, we just got done talking." I say.

"Actually, we were having a moment until you interrupted." I hear Kyoya mutter under his breath. I knew he didn't like Mori, because if that one time I was alone with him talking, but he needed to remember Mori is his friend and mine.

"May I talk to Haruhi alone?" Mori asks. Kyoya looks shock then straightens himself up as he leaves, I know how much Kyoya wanted others to think he's not the jealous type, but to someone who knows him well, you could see he gets jealous fast.

Mori sits on the edge of my bed looking down at me; he then puts his hand on my head and lightly ruffles my hair like he always does. "Haruhi, I want you to know, that no matter what I'll always protect you, because honestly I can't see my life without you in it, or knowing you. You are the first person to actually know me, and I am grateful for that." He says. That's the most he's usually ever says. I smile at him.

"Thank you Mori, and don't worry I'll be fine." I say. I could tell that speech he just made was because he was worried about me, and thought I was worried too. Mori smiles and bear hugs me, he realizes what he had just done and let's go. I notice him blushing as he walks out of the room.

After a couple minutes the rest of the Host Club comes piling in, talking like always, they of course complain about how small the room is. Just like they always do. We all avoid the subject of poisoning me. Hikaru and Kaoru even try to lighten the mood by, like always, making fun of Tamaki. I try to urge them not to, afraid he'll just sulk in my room for all of visit. But in the back of my mind I feel as if I know the girl who poison me, her voice and face are so familiar, but I mot of not seen her commonly to know for sure. I just can't help and think.

**To be continued…**

_I added the memory dream parts to show you why it's like the way it is. Haruhi hates dressing like a girl because she's afraid of being targeted again, and commonly wears clothes that make her look like a boy not caring because she wont get targeted as a boy. Haruhi keeps everything inside because she is used to handling it on her own. There are other reasons but you'll have to find out yourself._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Kyoya Ootori**

A couple days later they release Haruhi from the hospital. In those few days I was able to stop my father from sending out resources, in order to do this I called the men transporting, and told them that they had to turn around, by orders of my father, when they were almost there. That at least gave me a couple days, my father didn't really check to see if they got there in time, he just sort of assumed, but he will find out when I delivery truck comes back completely full.

We moved Haruhi back into the mansion knowing she'll have the best security with Mori, Honey, and their men also staying with us. It was weird to see the mansion so packed. The maids assumed that Haruhi would be staying in one of the guest rooms, far away from any security… and me. So I told them that they were to move Haruhi into my room so I can keep a close eye on her at night. I asked them where they got their orders for Haruhi to be in that room and they said it was from one of the head maids, Maraia Jonsuton. I kept here on the list of suspects. I didn't know any of my maids well, and since the person who poisoned Haurhi was mostly likely a girl, I had to keep an eye on them, especially since I have to also consider the mole in the mansion.

We moved Haruhi in I saw all the medication the hospital gave her, her body will feel the side effects of the poison if she didn't take all her medication, it also kept her body up and alive. I remember back at the hospital, trying to talk to Ranka about letting Haruhi stay with me, it was quite easy, in fact more easily than I thought. Although, considering her daughter has been in the hospital twice under Ranka's care and not any times under my care, you have to point out she's much safer with me, or at least until this problem is taken care of.

My thoughts were interrupted by the squeak of my door opening. Haruhi came into my bedroom, drying her hair. Haruhi didn't get a chance to shower at the hospital so once she got to the mansion she immediately wanted to shower. "It feels so great to finally shower," she says, gliding next to me, and sitting down on the bed. I sit down next to her on the bed, and I grab the towel in her hand to finish drying her hair.

"Are you feeling alright? I was sort of worried when you spent so much time in the shower." I say.

"You don't have to worry; I was just enjoying the feel of water." She says back, then peers at my face to see I wasn't convinced. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine."

"That's what you said last time Haruhi, then a day later you end back up in a hospital." I say angry.

Haruhi looked sadly down at her lap, her eyes looking like they're about to tear up, but they don't, they only show how pained she is. "Kyoya it wasn't you fault, you couldn't have prevented that. Besides it's my own fault, I should've been way more careful considering the circumstances, but no, I thought everything was okay. I fell for such a dumb trick, one that could've been easily spotted if someone else was in my shoes." Haruhi says. I can tell she doesn't blame anyone, not even those who poisoned her; she just blamed herself for falling for it.

I grab Haruhi's shoulders, and pull her so she's facing me. "Haruhi, you are not the one to blame. Do you hear me? They did this to you, and if you hadn't fallen for it they would've found a more violent way to kill you, this time succeeding." I say.

A smile creeps on Haruhis face, leaving me confused. "Then believe what you just said Kyoya, and stop blaming yourself. If you prevented it, they would've tried harder next time and actually killed me. Sometimes you need to take your own advice, and listen to yourself." She says. She got the best of me, a smile grows on my face, I liked when she got the best of me, and she was the only person who knew me so well to do so, except Tamaki sometimes but not as common as Haurhi.

Haruhi got up and went to the desk to finish her school work. I think for a second if I should line up all the maids to have Haruhi look, but that would show we're on to them, and this time it was best to play the dumb puppy. I also thought about using the pictures we take of the maids their first day of job and show them to her, but they most likely changed their look since then. I also considered the possibility of going through video cameras and seeing which one looked like the culprit, but it's hard to see things like that far away, you can only tell close up. I tried to find files about Maraia Jonsuton, but all the files about the maids who work here have been wiped clean. The Jizeegrom thought this would hide them, but in fact it point out that the mole on the mansion is a maid. So now I'm having men secretly keep watch on the maids, since they're everywhere the mole will think it's just for Haruhi's safety, and think they're not actually watching the maids.

When Haruhi finishes, she asks more about the The Jizeegrom, like if I found anything new. I tell what I know so far, considering my room is clear. My personalized butler comes into my room every day, as part of routine. When he does, I have him just sweep my room for any small video cameras, and wire taps. Then he leaves, I don't want people to be suspicious, so he stays in my room the same time he did before, and leaves. So Haruhi and I end up doing what he would've done if he didn't have to search my room. I didn't mind as long as my room was bug free so I could say anything. I didn't have to be careful of people listening outside the door because of our men in the hallway; no one could causally listen to our conversation without being caught.

Haruhi flops on her back, and stares up at the ceiling, "When I was about to go to Ouran High, I never expected that this would happen, but I guess since it's filled with rich kids you kind of have to expect it." She says.

**Haruhi Fujioka**

I woke up the next morning next to Kyoya, I look up to see him stare down at me, smiling his truest smile. I felt my cheeks heat up, and my heart quicken, "You-you were staring at me? For how long?" I say quickly.

"Don't get flustered Haruhi; I've been awake for about twenty minutes." Kyoya says causally.

"I'm-m not flustered! Why didn't you wake me up then?" I ask, now speaking more softly.

"You looked so cute, that I didn't want to wake you." Kyoya says. I felt annoyance build in me. That excuse wasn't good enough, I can't believe he just stared at me and didn't wake me up, I felt embarrassed.

"Hmm," Kyoya hums. "It seems as though I touched a weakness of yours." He cooed, placing a hand under my chin. I stutter with my cheeks heating up, then unable to do anything else, I push him off and back away a little. Kyoya just laughs. I place my hand on my forehead in annoyance.

Kyoya looks over, and this time lets out only a small chuckle, as he pulls me into his arms from behind. "Look Haruhi, I'm sorry, but you were so cute, it was hard not to stare. Next time I'll wake you." He says. I don't believe a word of it.

"Just because you said you were sorry doesn't mean you won't do it again." I say.

"You're right, I will do it again, and again, and again." He said, playfully. I let out a smile. He was happy to have me back in the mornings to be there with him, just like I was. Sitting in his lap, with his arms around me, made me feel so warm, and safe. Even if I had all the strong men in the world protecting me, I wouldn't ever feel as safe, as I do in Kyoya's hold. After a while of sitting there, his head nuzzling my neck a few times, we heard a knock at the door. We get up, and Kyoya answers the door, as I go into the bathroom to change.

I hear voices, Kyoya's and the sound of a woman's. I dig through my suit case to guess my father, and the Host Club had packed it, considering there were only dresses and girly clothes in there. I pull on some girly clothes, and walk out. Kyoya is chatting with one of the maids in our room. When she turns and her green eyes rest on me, they weren't a beautiful green, more like the green that would kill you in an instant, then I recognize her, with her green eyes, pale skin, and black hair. She was the woman who poisoned me.

**To be continued…**

_So just saying, sorry if I have grammar problems and misspelled words, but I when I reread the story, my mind automatically fixes it so I can't really ever fix it unless someone else reads it. I try really hard to make sure that doesn't happen though._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

My body froze as I saw the woman who poisoned me, I loosened my posture trying to not look as if I knew her, or was afraid. Kyoya turns to me lightly lifting one of his eyebrows, he did that to tell me not to speak out she was the one who had done it. "Ah Haruhi, this is Maraia Jonsuton, Maraia this is Haruhi." He says causally.

I smile, "Nice to meet you Maraia." I say, my body trembles on the inside of realization, while my body on the outside is poised.

"Oh, no, Miss Haruhi," Maraia says, grabbing my hand, and kissing it a couple times, until Kyoya clears his throat. She stops and blushes, "The pleasures all mine." I felt myself shudder in the inside of sickness; I wanted to vomit all over my hand so it would be rid of Maraia's saliva.

"Well, I shall be getting back to work, excuse me, oh and Haruhi." She says giving me a devilish grin. "I would really like to see you again." Now at those words I felt myself vomit a little in my mouth. She giggled and skipped out of the room.

We waited a while then I told him. "Kyoya that was her, that's the girl who poisoned me." I say calmly.

"I had guessed that, that's why I asked her to see me in my room later, talking about a promotion. I knew the only way you could see her face without her being suspicious was to ask her to personally come to my room, for promotion offers. I knew if I did that early in the morning, you would leave to change in the bathroom like you always do when we have visitors in the morning. This way you could detect it was her, I also told her that you got amnesia from the drug, for that was one of the minor side effects. So she didn't really care if you saw her." Kyoya says.

"Well why didn't you tell me before hand?" I say.

Kyoya pushes his glasses up his nose. "Well if I did you would've had to act, and she would've known you were acting." He says. I huff out a breath.

"I… I understand." I say, turning my back to him.

"Well," Kyoya says coming up behind me. He pulls me into his arms, and starts to kiss my neck. "Well… thanks to you… we now know… the mole… is Maraia Jonsuton." He says in between kisses. I felt my chest heat up as he kissed my neck. He then started sucking on it, I then let out a loud moan.

"How-h-how do we… mmm… take care of her now?" I ask, a little breathless.

Kyoya turns in front of me and pushes me onto the bed, then gets on top of me, straddling me. "Well," he says pulling down my shirt a little and kissing my collar bone. "We make sure… in the promotion… that she is moved… to… mansion two… that way… she… won't be in our way." Kyoya says in between kisses again. He then gives up on pulling down my shirt, and strips it off. I my face heats up as I blush, he then sucks for a while on my collarbone and moves to my neck and jaw. Sometimes sucking, mostly kissing.

"But-"I start until Kyoya kisses me softly on my mouth.

"Shh," He shushes, "let's talk about this later."

He then kisses my mouth softly again, and then starts to kiss me harder, his tongue searching my mouth for my tongue, and then coming in contact with it. My heart sped a little at this; I then lift my hands from my side and entwine my fingers in his soft hair. I push his head more towards mine; I slip my hands onto his glasses, and put his glasses on the nightstand.

I grab at his shirt, pushing it up. Kyoya stopped kissing me and threw off his shirt quickly, then went back at my mouth, our tongues more in contact with each other. I then feel one of his hands grab mine, which was lying on the bed. His other hand grabs at my pants, I break off the kiss to unbutton my pants and throw them off, at the same time, Kyoya does the same. He then kisses my stomach and my breasts, a loud moan escapes my mouth and I moan a softer one after that. I push Kyoya down so that I was now straddling him. He looked up at me in shock as I leaned down and kissed his neck, I smiled when he moaned. I kept kissing his neck then moved to his jaw.

Kyoya quickly gets back on top of me I smile as I grab his neck and close my eyes while he went at my neck again, I enjoyed it for a few second until I felt his leg go in between mine, and separate my legs. My heart panicked. I pushed Kyoya off of me and sat up. "Wait!" I yell.

Kyoya grabs his glasses off the nightstand and puts them on looking at me with a confused look. "What is wrong?" he asks.

"I'm sorry but I can't do it yet. I'm not ready." I said looking down. I then feel a hand come up and caress my cheek; I look up to see Kyoya smiling at me, my eyes growing large.

"Its alright, I'll wait for. Like I said once, I'm a patient man, and if you're not ready, I'm not going to force you." He said. I smile and lean forward to kiss him softly for a couple seconds then I jump off the bed to once again put clothes on. Kyoya does the same; I can feel his eyes watch me as I dress. I always acted like I didn't that he watched me dress and undress, but truthfully I knew. I walked over to the mirror to pat down my hair when I stopped. There were five hickeys on me, that's why he sucked on me, he was leaving hickeys. There were two on my neck, two on my collarbone, and one on my jaw. They were all in places where it is hard to hide them. I groaned, now I had to walk around with a hickey on me.

Kyoya noticed me inspect the hickeys and said, "So you finally realized huh?"

"Why did you do it, they're all in spaces hard to cover up!" I say, back.

"I did that to show all the men that you're taken, and to stay away. It will also show all of Host Club that you are mine, and not to touch you, flirt with you, or do anything to you." Kyoya says.

"Well you got a weird way of saying that." I say, my eyes fixated on the hickeys.

"It's not like they'll remember, unless they see it all the time." He says back.

My face dropped. "This isn't going to be the last time you do this huh?" I ask.

"Nope," Kyoya says, straightening his shirt to look nice. "C'mon, Host Club here, they wanted to see us."

My stomach drop, of course he would do it now so the Host Club can see it's fresh. I walked out the room with Kyoya, he offers me his arm and I grab onto it, quickly nuzzling my head on his shoulder. We walk to the room, and I release his arm.

"Haru-chan," Honey exclaims. "I've wanted to ask you if you would like some cake."

"Thanks Honey, but I'm not allowed to have to have any sweets, doctor's orders." I say.

Kaoru walks up, and inspects me for a moment. "You have hickeys on your body." He says.

"Th-these, they're not hickeys… they're uh… they're… bruises from collapsing." I exclaim, stuttering over my words.

"Nope, those are defiantly hickeys." Kaoru says again.

"What!" Tamaki yells, he then grabs Kyoya's shirt, but Kyoya just looks annoyed, not scared. "Where did my daughter get her hickeys? You gave it to her, didn't you!" he yells. Kyoya just pushes Tamaki off.

"Do not yell in my ear." Kyoya says straightening his shirt. "Besides, it doesn't matter, as long as they're not bruises. It isn't even your business."

Hikaru just stayed quiet, right now he'd usually be making fun of Tamaki, but I guess seeing the hickeys came to a little shock for him. He quickly though came back to his old self.

"Ooo, look at that Kaoru, boss is totally jealous that it was Kyoya who did that to Haruhi, instead of himself." Hikaru snickered.

Kyoya and I roll our eyes at the same time while watching the scene unfold, with Mori and Honey silently watching with mixed emotions spreading on their faces.

Then we all hear music and look around in wonder when Renge suddenly bursts down the door, her music player, playing loudly. "Haruhi!" she sings grabbing my arm and jumping up and down. "I haven't seen you in a while. I've missed you at Host Club."

"I've missed you too Renge." I say smiling. I look up to Kyoya to see annoyance written all over his face, he forgot about Renge liking me too, and wasn't so happy about, he finally stopped playing the never gets jealous boyfriend, and tries to pull Renge off of me, I stand then silently thinking as Renge and Kyoya yell at each other. It was weird, but I kept thinking about Maraia's killer green eyes, she didn't really scare me anymore; it was just her eyes, scary green.

**To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

As Renge kept a hold on my arm, I felt an idea pop into my head, Maraia liked to kill me in public eyes, if I was to "hang out" with Renge at the festival going on, Kyoya can catch Maraia without her thinking we suspected her, and to The Jizeegrom it would seemed as she just slipped up. Then I felt my heart sink, I didn't want Renge to get involved, there's a strong possibility that she'll end up in the crossfire, which was something I didn't want happen to my friend. I lean forward, and whisper in her ear what I was thinking about doing, and to act like I wasn't after I was done.

Renge answer was, "Sure, I would love to come to the festival with you after school, and don't worry I won't eat too much funnel cake." She smiled, that answer meant she was willing to do it and that I shouldn't worry.

Kyoya looks from me to Renge, then back to me, and realizes what's going on, I gave him a look that told him not to make a huge scene. He stopped himself, but the look of angry pierced his face.

I was soon at the festival with Renge, who ran around to look at all the shops; she was so cheerful and happy. Knowing Renge, I honestly doubt she's ever been to a festival, and this was her first time. She looked so much like Host Club right now. Before I had to do some convincing to Kyoya, he was afraid for me to get hurt, but I said the person who's most likely going to get hurt, is Renge, and he should be worrying about her. I remember back to being in his room- _"I'm well aware Renge's going to get hurt, but it's better her hurt, than you hurt!" Kyoya yells angrily. "You don't mean Kyoya." I say a little harshly. Kyoya just sighs, "You're right, I don't, I just, I don't want you to end up in the hospital again, if you do I'll never forgive myself." Kyoya says, rubbing the back of his neck, thinking. "If Renge got hurt, I would never forgive myself!" I snap, then I sigh knowing I was being harsh. I walk up and lay my hands on his arm. "Look Kyoya, it's never been your fault that I've ended up in the hospital, and you're the only person whose ever given me strength, if you weren't there to care for me when I was pained, I don't think I would've ever gotten over it." I say softly. Kyoya sighs and looks at me, I slip my hands on his face and give him a strong kiss for a couple seconds, and release him. "Alright, you got me, but I'm also taking Honey and Mori for safe measures." Kyoya states his agreements. "Deal," I whisper on his lips, and walk over to the bathroom to change.-_

Now I'm with Renge, dressed girly, thanks to Hikaru and Kaoru. I can tell when Renge isn't preoccupied with the shops, and music, she's close to my side trembling. I always try to reassure her by placing my hand on her arms, or offer my arm to her so we could walk arm in arm. That always helped, her smile would always reappear.

Ever since Renge found out I was a girl, Renge was more of a friend to me, than a girl who likes me. She understood the Host Club well, so we got along pretty good. I remember before I left, I didn't hang out with Renge, but now it felt good to have a friend that's a girl, and isn't one of the hosts.

I could also tell Renge's been happy being my friend, I noticed before she never truly had friends, just sometimes chatted with the hosts, and explain and talk to the clients. Not having friends on the otside showed it didn't bug her, but I know in the inside she wished she could just get friends so fast. But you never saw her just hanging out with one friend, so it was nice for both of us.

Renge finds a coffee shop, and squeals with excitement. We walk up, we both buy our coffees, then I hear a gun shot. Renge jumps high, and grabs onto my air in fear. We both turn to see Maraia being pulled off the ground from one of Kyoya's special forces, and being handcuffed. On the ground was a gun with smoke still spouting out, Renge and I look down to find a hole in the coffee shop's stall, it just barely missed my leg. Special forces pull Maraia away, while she screeches and fights. I turn to Kyoya and nod my head, saying we finally got her where we want.

"Haruhi, Renge, you two alright?" Tamaki asks.

I look over to Renge, and she smiles and nods her head boldly. "We're fine." I say.

"That wasn't so bad, I don't know why I was so worried, but I know I would be freaking out if Haruhi got shot." Renge says, I could tell she was in fact okay, I think she even liked the action a bit, but would've hated it if I'd been shot. I know she'd still like the action if she got shot though.

"Alright, well now that's over, how about we all go home and rest, chasing a corrupted maid is tiring." Kaoru says, stretching out his arms.

"Actually," I said. "I'm going to finish hanging out with Renge so don't wait up."

"Haruhi!" Renge half sings, half screams. "You're such a great friend."

"Haruhi I don't think that's a good idea." Kyoya says.

"Well Renge deserves it after I just risked her life, and I was going to take her to the festival anyways. Besides if you want, you and a couple of your men can follow us, but I'm going to do this, and there's no way to change my mind." I say.

Kyoya sighs giving up. I smile and start walking to the next stall with Renge trying to keep up. The next stall had feather accessories; Renge fell in love at first sight, and started to buy a bracelet, and necklace. Kyoya silently stands five feet behind us, three feet if it gets a little crowded, but I didn't care. I was having fun with her, laughing and smiling as she gawked at what a commoner would see every day, but not a rich girl like herself. I did turn around a couple times, just to check if Kyoya was still there, he always was, smiling and keeping his eyes focused on me, I would always blush and try to talk to Renge so I could keep my heart beat steady. By the time we left, the sun had just set. I had so much with her, and she was so happy with the bunches of bags of things she bought, with a churro in her hand. Churros weren't common actually but she sure did like it. We drop off Renge and go back to the mansion.

**Kyoya Ootori**

After Haruhi had a great time with Renge, we get back to the manion. Haruhi didn't buy anything, but she got something worth more than anything, a true friend who was a girl. To Haruhi, that was an accomplishment.

When we get inside we split up to take showers in different bathrooms, mine in my own bedroom, and Haruhi in a guest one. I always sigh wanting to take a shower with her, but I knew I couldn't today, she was tired and was almost got shot in the leg, _wait, I need to stop making stupid excuses. You saw Haruhi, she's completely fine, just get in there, _I think to myself. It's too late, I'm already in the bathroom, and Haruhi locks the door when she showers. I scrub my body and hair then think to myself in the shower until I realize I must've been in the shower for an hour and half now. I walk to find Haruhi sitting on my bed, she looks up and smiles, pushing the towel that's in her hand towards me.

"Can you help me dry my hair?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say back, grabbing the towel. I pat and rub her hair, she sits quietly. I throw the towel on the ground after I'm finished, and grab Haruhi from behind. I lay down, lying Haruhi on top of me. Haruhi doesn't struggle, I know she's thinking right now, a serial killer could come into this room and kill me, and Haruhi would be so lost in thought she wouldn't notice at first.

I keep one arm on top of Haruhi's stomach, and use the other to sweep hair off of Haruhi's forehead, since her hair is short, it keeps going back so just lay there and sweep. "What are you thinking Haruhi?" I ask.

"I'm thinking about what to say to Maraia. I know we can't just kill her, or lock her up. We need to ask her questions, and I have to be the one to do it so I can appear strong to her." Haruhi says.

My hand freezes, and my one arms tightens a bit more on Haruhi's stomach, I totally forgot Haruhi had to be the one to ask the questions, it's just, I didn't want it to be her.

**To be continued…**

_To Rei Eien: I know just how you feel, I've never thought of Renge as an evil person, but more of a good one. I actually really don't like it when other authors write her that way._

_I wanted so bad to write this chapter because I had to enter Renge in, I always thought that her and Haruhi would get along so well, and would be great friends. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Kyoya Ootori**

Last night I held Haruhi so close it felt as if she was the other half of my body. I tried to stay awake until Haruhi fell asleep, but I got too tired. I don't think Haruhi got any sleep last night, I even stayed up till five in the morning, waiting. In the morning Haruhi didn't talk much, when she did, it was no more than a mumble.

"Haruhi, did you get any sleep last night?" I ask, she just keeps whispering quietly to herself, while she digs into her suit case. I took the silence as a yes, when I looked at her face; it had black bags under her eyes.

Haruhi keeps digging until she pulls out a small container with brown liquid in it, Haruhi smiles, "For once I'm glad dad has always wanted me to wear makeup." She says.

The small container was foundation, probably to cover up the bags under her eyes, so she doesn't appear weak to Maraia.

I can't help it, and walk over to pull Haruhi into a tight embrace, while I hold Haruhi; her stiff body relaxes, as tears spill out. I don't hear anything, but I feel the tears drench my shirt; she slips her arms in between our bodies and grabs my shirt in her fists, digging her face deeper to try to hide her tears. Before I avoided touching Haruhi since we both got out of bed, but she was driving me nuts not talking back to me. I squeeze her body tightly; I then release her, and cup her face in my hands. She kept her eyes close as tears streaked her face, "Open your eyes Haruhi." I say strictly, she obeys and opens them. "Whenever you cry, I want you to never close your eyes or hide your face from me. Do you hear me? Never, because I'll always be there for you, no matter what," I say softly, wiping away her tears with my thumb. "I-I don't you ever cry to anyone else but me, you got that? No one, not Tamaki, or Mori, or Honey, no one. I love you Haruhi, and those tears show me that you're not bottling up feelings, I don't want you to ever again bottle up your feelings again… I don't want you to think you're alone." I say forcing myself not to cry.

When I first met Haruhi and found out about her mother. I didn't think much of it, just that Haruhi must've grieved, but then I got to know Haruhi little by little. I found out she always bottle up and hid away her feelings. I never wanted her to do that with me, I wanted her to free herself, to show me her every emotion, and not try a bit to hide it. I knew one of the reasons was she didn't want others to worry, but if she didn't let it go I would be very worried about her, and think about it every day until I found out.

Haruhi releases her grip on my shirt, looks up to me, and smiles. "I know I'm not alone Kyoya, I love you and I know I can come to you for help, but…" Haruhi looks down. "I don't want you to worry about me so much." She says.

"Idiot," I say.

Haruhi looks up surprised, "Haruhi, I'm going to worry even more if you don't tell me what's wrong, if you don't let all you're feeling go. It's just best to tell me so I don't think about it every second of the hour of the day!" I respond.

Haruhi smiles, "You're right Kyoya, I shouldn't of held it back." She says, pushing a couple hairs out of my face.

I can't help but smile, Haruhi was the only person I didn't mind wake me up in the mornings. Or be with in the mornings, in fact I would be so glad to woken up extra early by Haruhi moving around, just because I know she's by my side.

"I guess I should tell you," Haruhi says, pulling me back into reality. "I am feeling really tired, the answer to your question before was no, I didn't get any sleep. I just kept thinking and thinking about stuff I was going to say to Maraia. I decided just on just asking certain questions about The Jizeegrom, Maraia may appear smart, but we out smart her big time. If we were in Maraia's shoes, we would've notice the day at the festival was a trap right away. Which means she doesn't think about things to clearly, she just makes a simple plan that's terrible, and goes for it. If she was smart, she would've make possible scenarios about what could happen, and take major cautions to it. That means we can basically ask her anything, and she won't, well cant, escape because she won't think it through. Besides, Mori and Honey are still giving us their men under strict orders to help us, and do what we say, so we'll have your men along with Honey-sempai's and Mori-sempai's. It's just, inescapable. You could also consider the fact of one of our men being a mole, but that would never happen with all of them being extremely loyal, and also we have back ground checks. The only thing we do have to worry about is appearing weak in front of Maraia, and appearing as if we don't care if she escapes or not. That's what I decided." Haruhi say thoroughly.

I blink shocked for a second and smile; I lay my hand on Haruhi's head and ruffle her hair. "That's my girl, always smart, and always the thinker."

Haruhi smiles at this, and lets out a tiny giggle. She walks over and starts dressing; I turn around and do the same, glancing over my shoulder to stare at her bare back. It was a habit of mine to glance at Haruhi while she's changing.

When she's done, she goes over to a mirror and applies foundation to her eyes, then chuckles. "I never thought I would ever be putting on makeup voluntarily." She says.

I lightly smile a crooked one, she was right; I too never thought I'd see Haruhi putting on makeup herself. Last time I saw Haruhi with makeup, it was when she was in that stupid play by Lobelia Girls Academy, I remember they made her do the play so that one girl could kiss Haruhi, and steal Haruhi's first kiss. They put on so much make up, she looked like a clown. It was bad, and I made sure to end it by putting up a picture of her first kiss with someone else.

When Haruhi was done she turned to me, "Well, do I look okay?" she asks.

I walk over to her and rub the foundation in more evenly, the way she put it on, there were still not rubbed in spots. She was very inexperienced with makeup, which I liked, other girls my father had introduced to me before, overloaded their makeup.

"Done," I say, taking my hands away from her face.

Haruhi fakes a smile for a quick second, before making it quickly disappear. She remembered her promise, I told her to promise she'd never fake smiled in front of me, because I want every smile she has on her face in front of me, to be real.

We walk out of the room and down to where we were keeping her, a little metal storage room under the mansion. We keep that room for interrogation, although we Ootori's call it when others are around, a storage room. We're almost inside the room which Maraia is kept in, but is stopped by my father.

"I just want to make a few things clearer." He says holding out hand to stop us. He then turns to Haruhi, and his eyes grow rather serious. "Do you know what you're going to say to Maraia?" he asks.

Haruhi's eyes also grow serious at that question, "Yes, I figured it out all last night, I know how this will go down, and I know just what to ask." Haruhi says strongly.

My father just nods his head at the answer, "Very well. You're a smart girl Haruhi; I do believe you know what you're doing. Please, proceed." My father answers. I'm a little surprised at first, but it goes away quickly. I was surprised my father just praised Haruhi, but I knew my father quite liked Haruhi, and thought she'd make a good Ootori, so it wasn't too surprising.

We walk through in the room where Maraia is. Maraia is tied down to a chair that's been nailed to the floor, I can see they've made a couple adjustments to it, before it was a two chairs, a table, and a lamp on the table, like olden movie interrogation rooms.

Maraia raises her head and looks straight at Haruhi. "Well, fancy seeing you here. You must be the interrogator; well what do you want to ask me?" Maraia asks.

Haruhi looked rather calm and light; she was purposely doing it so it seemed that Maraia didn't bother her one bit, that's my Haruhi. Haruhi just laughs for a long time, Maraia looks at her shocked. "I couldn't care less about you, in general." She says playfully, then her expression grows more serious. "What I want to know is why you were so determined to get me that you became really reckless. Was The Jizeegrom that desperate for my body they sent a young and very clueless girl?" Haruhi says, Maraia swallows, frightened, she knows we way out smart her, and she don't got a chance.

**To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

I circled Maraia, a half smile still lying on my face. Maraia swallowed, and cocked her head to the side. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. It was a poor attempt, really.

I laugh again, she was lying through her teeth, and she was a terrible liar. "You're lying," I sing. "Really though, tell me," I continued, squatting so I could look straight into her eyes.

Maraia lets out a shaky breath, "It's got nothing to do with you specifically," she says, anger rising in her voice. "It's got to do with Jimu, well just Jim to you."

I stood up, and straightened my composure. "What exactly about Jimu?" I ask. It felt like ages since that boy was last brought up; I always tried to stay away from that subject remembering that if he succeeded, I would've basically been his sex slave.

"You killed him!" she spat, she then calmed herself down by letting out big breathes. "The job of separating you from that Ootori boy was passed down to me… and since I could get rid of you in any way, I decided that I was going to make you suffer, and then kill you." Maraia looked at my face, trying to scare me, but I didn't change my expression of annoyance. She was failing at trying to scare me.

I raised my eyebrows, but didn't widen my eyes. "Is that all you're going to tell me, because honestly I know there's more." I say.

"You killed Jimu, so I decided to kill you. You see he wanted you, not anyone else, you! When could've had me, me!" Maraia exclaims. "You took every boy away from me, everyone noticed I had a thing for Kyoya," she says turning her head to Kyoya, I could see it took Kyoya every muscle to not show any emotion, when truthfully it looked like he wanted to vomit.

"Well why is it my fault? I didn't force him, either of them, in fact, I would've been extremely glad if Jim liked you instead of me." I say.

"So, tell me more about The Jizeegrom, we know some about it, but I bet there's something about it you can't find on any website." I spoke, slowly circling her.

"Go to hell!" she yells.

I let out a breath and shake my head; this confuses Maraia as she stares at me. "Did you know I'm an honor student?" I say, while Kyoya gives me a look, confused where this is heading. "You see I know a lot of stuff, still there's some I don't know, but what I do know is the body inside, and out," I stalk my way over to a tray and grab a knife, and flick it.

Maraia takes in a few quick breathes as she stares in horror at the knife. "Which means," I continue. "I know exactly where to stab people without it killing them." I smile a scary smile, and walk my way over to her; she jerks her body over and over again, trying to get out of the chair.

"Wait!" Maraia screams, tears streaming down her eyes. "The Jizeegrom is a family owned and operated business, Jizeegrom is the last name of the family. Jimu and I are part of the family. We do have men who work for us; they were trained to be hit men by this group that does that kind of business. I don't even know their name, the only person who does know is Jimu and I's father." She says.

I keep the knife in my hand, but lay my hand against my leg, I wasn't actually going to stab her, just going to scare her so much she gives up and tells me. "Wait, wait," I speak hurriedly. "I thought you said you were in love with Jim, I mean, Jimu. Now you're saying he's your brother?" I ask.

"Well, he's my half brother, same father. Yes I do love him, like not a sisterly love. I've been trying to convince him it's not weird or gross for a brother and sister to be a couple, but he's grossed out on the subject and says he doesn't like me like that." Maraia says.

I tried with all my might to stop from vomiting; she was in in love with her own brother! She was twisted, but I bet her love for her brother came from not getting out much. Her whole life was probably spent trying to take care of the family company, which made her not see any boys but her brother, and her target Kyoya.

"Okay then," I say keeping a straight face. "So tell me, why did your father send you, reckless and stupid probably since your brother's death, to kill me?" I ask.

"He wanted to get rid of you as soon as possible; he gave me the job since he knew I would give you no mercy. He would've sent one of my other half brothers to do the job, but you see, we have a rule in this family. Whichever one of his children is the first to give an heir gets to help manage the whole company with my father, and when he dies, gets the company. All my brothers want to use your body as the person to give their heirs. But my father wants revenge on you for killing his favorite son. That's where I come in. Also the person, who gets to be by my father's side, gets to know the business that trains hit men, and even order them around." Maraia explains; my body shudders in the inside at the thought of more people wanting my body.

I look at Kyoya through the corner of my eye to see his anger boiling in him, his fists are clenched at his side, and his body stays stiff. I clear my throat to warn Kyoya, he notices my gesture and calms down on the outside.

"Hmm." I hum. "There's something I need you to do. I want to set up a meeting." I respond calmly, placing the knife down on the tray.

"A meeting? A meeting for who?" Maraia asks, she was truly clueless which lead me to believe her father was not planning on her being part of the business, if he did, he would've made her smarter than this.

"Well isn't it obvious? A meeting for us to speak with The Jizeegrom, I'm sure you can make some arrangement." I said, keeping my back towards her.

"Al-alright, I'll do it." Maraia says, her voice hinting that she's given up.

"Good." I say. I walked out, proud of myself for winning. This was my plan, I was going to weaken Maraia to the point of giving, now she'll be more willing to answer our questions. I turned to be greeted in the hallway by Mr. Ootori.

The door shuts loudly behind as he speaks, "That was excellent work Ms. Fujioka." I almost laugh at how suddenly proper Mr. Ootori was being to me, but I hold it in.

"Please, just Haruhi." I answer. "And thank you."

"What exactly are you planning to do at that meeting?" he asks.

"Mr. Ootori, I knew exactly what to say to Maraia, for I knew the best way she was going to cooperate was for her to give up, and she did exactly that. I know what I'm going to say at that meeting, and I shouldn't tell you, for you see, most people can tell when someone's acting. If I tell you what I'm going to say, all your facial expressions won't be real, and I need them to be real, so no offense Mr. Ootori, but it wouldn't be wise." I explain.

He smiles and nods his head, "I was hoping you would say that." Kyoya moves from behind me, to the side. Mr. Ootori looks at both of us and says, "Go on, we'll take it from here."

"Very well," Kyoya says, and we walk off together. When we get into his room Kyoya leans down so his lips were to my ear. "You know, you'd make a great Ootori, and the perfect queen to the shadow king." He whispers.

I blush at his words, Kyoya lifts his head. "You scared me a bit back there. I figured out, later when you explained to my father, that you never planned on stabbing her, just trying to scare her enough to let her spirits down." Kyoya says; I could hear he was proud of me in his voice.

"Well, that's what I thought about all night, thought I should use it to good use." I say grabbing a towel and spraying water on it. I rub my eyes on the towel to get rid of the makeup, it really bugged this whole time it was on, I don't know how my dad wears it every day.

"Hopefully," I continue. "Well get to do the meeting tomorrow, for I have no doubt in my mind we won't get to have the meeting."

"Haruhi," Kyoya says softly, I turn to him to see concern spreading on his face. "Just stop thinking about it for now, and go to bed. You're tired; I'm the only one who sees that." He's right, and this time I'm not going to argue, but I can't sleep without Kyoya.

"I uh…" I stutter, Kyoya looks at me with eyes that say go on. "I can't sleep without you by my side."

I cringe my eyes shut, embarrassed to look at Kyoya. I feel hands touch my face and I look up to see Kyoya smiling down at me. I smile in response and see that his eyes say it alright, and that he'll sleep with me. We pull off our clothes and climb into bed, he wraps his arms tightly around my waist, and pulls us together so there's no space between our bodies, and my face is towards his. I lift my chin a little and give him a small kiss. Kyoya kisses me nose, and I feel my cheeks burn up. I smiled at the sweet gesture, and snuggled my head into his chest, breathing in his scent. I fell asleep that way, so safe, so warm, and with the person I love.

**To be continued**

_Of course I had to add the moment at the end where her and Kyoya are together, they need to love on each other at least once every chapter. This chapter was filled with intensity, so I used to end to calm things down a bit, get Haruhi to stop talking about The Jizeegrom for second. Be ready for the next chapter, for do you really think the leader of The Jizeegrom is going to come alone? Of course he's going to bring his sons, which means poor Kyoya will have to control his anger. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

I awoke a while later, and looked up to see Kyoya's peaceful face, I didn't want to wake him since he I know he doesn't like it, and can get pretty scary. So I somehow slip out of his grasp, and walk out the door, closing it quietly behind me. I walked down the eerie quiet hallway to the stairs to find Mr. Ootori with men behind them.

"Ah Haruhi, where might Kyoya be?" Mr. Ootori asks.

"He's in his room at the minute, and it would be wise not to disturb him." I answer, keeping my composure.

"Very well, Haruhi, these are my other two sons, this is Akito, and Yuuichi. Sons this is Kyoya's girlfriend Haruhi." He says, pointing to the two men behind him, and then pointing back at me. They nod their heads at me, but say nothing. I do the same, feeling as if I did say something it would feel to awkward.

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you that the meeting is soon to be completed, I ask of you to tell Kyoya whenever you can." He continues.

"Of course, I will tell him as soon as I am able to." I say, I felt professional at the moment.

We end the conversation at that, and go back walking to where we were going, for some reason I had no idea where I was going, I just felt as if I needed to be out. I start to walk towards the door, but stop to look at one of the guards, "Tell Kyoya I went out." I tell him.

The guard puts an arm out blocking my way. "Are you sure that's wise Ms. Fujioka, going out alone?" he asks, but he already knows the answer, and so do I.

"Well-"

"I'll come with you, just let me tell one of the other guards and we'll be out." He interrupts. I nod my head and stay in place as he strolls off. I decided to let him come with, because I knew if I didn't Kyoya would be livid with me.

I waited for the guys return, and when he does I notice he has put on casual clothes to blend in, and has put a bullet proof vest under his shirt and has his gun hidden behind his jacket. We're off; I just walk around the city, eventually my legs start to hurt, and we go back. The guard kept eyeing me weirdly; I think it was because he noticed that I didn't have an exact destination, just mindlessly walking around. Then out of stupidity, I get lost. I turn and look back at the guard; he looks in my eyes and understands that I am lost, and takes the lead.

We're walking down the street when I notice a rather large group of men on the sidewalk; I instantly have a bad feeling in my gut. I glance quickly at the guard whose hand I behind his jacket, most likely holding onto his gun if something were to happen. The group of men look at us, and I see the man in front, he had blonde hair, and I instantly recongnize him and his smug smile, he was one of the guys who tried to molest me in the alley long time ago. He thinks not together because of how much space is between us. So once the guard walks by the men block my way. "Let me pass," I say strongly. I know politeness isn't going to go well, think back to last time something like this happened, but I can't help but feel fear grow onto me.

"Hey," the guard yells. The men turn their heads towards his, annoyance written on their faces. He pulls at a gun, and their eyes grow huge, they let me go, and yelp as they run away. He sticks his gun back in his jacket and puts a hand on my back, ushering me to walk faster.

We're getting close to the mansion when I stop, "Could you please not tell anyone about what happened today, especially Kyoya." I beg.

"But Ms. Fujioka!" He exclaims.

"Please, I don't want him to worry about me, if we tell him he'll worry more than he already does." I say looking up at his face, he nods in agreement and we walk back into the mansion to find the whole Ootori family in the living room with Kyoya pacing back and forth.

"Kyoya what happened? Are you alright?" I ask, suddenly worried. Kyoya jerks his head up at my voice, and looks at me, anger spreading on his face like wild fire.

"Am I alright! No Haruhi, are you alright?" Kyoya yells. "I wake up to find that you're not where I last saw you, and I look for you with the help of guards, all over the mansion. I was terribly worried about you, then a guard tells me that you went out, but tries to assure me by saying you went out with another guard. Like that's going to help!"

"Kyoya, I'm fine, I just went out to get fresh air, and to show you I'm going to be fine. And I'm right, nothing happened." I lied, Kyoya's face twists upwards in anger. He knows I'm lying.

"Kīsu, what happened?" Kyoya askes.

"Some drunken lowlifes on the street tried to get Ms. Fujioka, I didn't let them talk before stopping them." Apparently Kīsu, says to Kyoya. I felt my stomach drop, I knows that Kyoya knows when people lie, but I felt betrayed after I told him not to tell Kyoya.

Kyoya moves his hand out as if to say, see I told you so. I frown, suddenly anger and annoyance stabs me all over my body.

"Haruhi, go to the room." He says, when I don't move and look at him livid, his face grows livid as well. "Now Haruhi!" he yells.

"You're right," I say calmly. He looks at me with shock, at first until I finish. "I need to go to the room to pack up my stuff, and leave." I say, my voice deepening. I storm off to his room, and grab my stuff, shoving it into my case. I heard the door squeak, but I don't bother looking back already knowing who it is.

"Haruhi…" Kyoya says softly. He has cooled down, but I haven't. I was angry at Kyoya, and I was petrified from seeing that blonde haired guy again, from that long time ago.

"No Kyoya, I know you're worried about me, but I'm so sick of the short leash you've been keeping me on. I know if it was the other way around, I'd be worried about you a lot, but unlike I wouldn't keep you on a short leash." I cry, tears are streaking down my face as I yell at him.

He comes up and embraces me, I struggle until he speaks. "You're right Haruhi, and I'm so sorry, I just don't want anything to ever happen to you again." I cry into his chest a bit.

"I-I saw him again, I was so scared." I say then realizing I never told anyone about this, and he doesn't have any clue about what I'm talking about.

"Who, who Haruhi?" Kyoya asks, panicking.

"A long time ago, I used to wear dresses voluntarily for my dad's sake. I was going to the supermarket when I notice the sky was cloudy; it was about to rain, and I knew thunder was going to follow. I turned to go back when I ran into this twenty year old man, but he stopped me, asking if that was any way to apologize to a man. He pulled me into an alley, and then four more guys came. Two the same age as him, the other two a couple younger. I knew if I didn't get out of there, they were going to rape. I tried to get away when my father came and punched one of them in the face. They all freaked out and ran away. After that my father took me home… it's been a while but I still remember their faces." I say looking deeply into his eyes.

Kyoya cups my face and kisses my forehead. "Haruhi, I want to be there to always protect you, and no one else." He says. I realize that is the reason why he freaked out earlier. We look into each other's eyes, silently apologizing to each other.

Kyoya kisses me deeply, as he does so my heart soars like an eagle flying through the sky. He breaks it off so fast my face instant frowns until I realize he's breaking it off so he can take off his clothes, I do the same. He kisses me again, the heart melting kiss. He lays me softly on the bed, my face flushes as he moves his head down to kiss my neck, and uses one of his hands to caress my thigh. I use my hand to slip off his glasses, and lay them on the night stand. I then feel his knee push my legs apart, and he uses his hands to grab my hands and pushes them forward; the rest is a blur.

**To be continued…**

_This is important, I'm going on another trip, and won't be writing for a couple days. I also will not be writing as much as before because I'm been having hand troubles, and they've been twitching, it really hurts, and its gets hard to type. I might have arthritis__ anyways sorry, I'll try to write the next chapter as quick as I can. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

My eyes softly fluttered open, my body comfy and warm under the soft velvet sheets. My mind wanders back to the passionate night I had with Kyoya, as I think about how we… we made love, my cheeks blush. I bet if I looked at my face in the mirror I would be tomato red. My body temperature rises, and I suddenly feel flushed. Then my heart fills with regret, my emotions must be out of control if I just easily lost my virginity. If I was in my right mind what happened last night never would've happened, we might've made out then went to bed, but we would've never let it go that far. I also knew that meant it was also very emotional time for Kyoya as well. Knowing Kyoya he wouldn't have tried to make it happen, he would have waited until we have dated for a long time, or even if we were married. _Wait, why am I thinking about marriage, I must really not be in the right mind at the moment, _I thought to myself. I shook my head trying to clear my thought, and have a cleansed mind. Although I did indeed regret what happened, and should've knowing better, I had to admit, it was wonderful, and I couldn't imagining giving it up to anyone else.

I look up to Kyoya's peaceful sleeping face, only now noticing I was still in his arms. I smile, gazing up at him. Kyoya lets out a yawn, and open his eyes; he instantly looks down, and catches me gazing up at his handsome face. I look down feeling a bit shy until he removes one of his arms from around my waist to use his hand to cup my chin and raise it so I was looking dead straight into his eyes. "You don't have to be shy Haruhi," Kyoya tease, letting out a small smile.

"I-I wasn't being shy," I say loudly, stuttering a bit over my words.

"Hmmm," Kyoya hums in amusement. I scowl forgetting about Kyoya's teasing nature. He slips his arm around me again and pulls me closely into his arms, so that no space was between us, and that our legs were laced together. He leans his head back and kisses me on the mouth, causing my heart to soar. He ends it as quickly as he started it, which causes my mouth to frown. I wipe the frown off my face to not show to Kyoya how disappointed I am, but he can't even see my face since we're so close.

I slip from his arms and sit up on the bed, out of the corner of my eye I see Kyoya this time frown. I get off the bed and walk over to the desk to grab the pills the hospital has been making me take. I use to have to take different kinds of medication, but I was getting better, and was left with only one. I look at the side effects, and there in bold says one of the side effects is mood swings. No wonder one moment I feeling like crying, and the next I feel like fighting with Kyoya, or someone else. I put two pills in my hand and study them for a moment, but then shove them back in the container. I had to appear strong in from of The Jizeegrom today; I couldn't take the chance of mood swings taking effect. On the other hand, something bad could happen to me if I didn't take them; I decide to take them after the meeting so I could be safe.

I dig through my suit case looking for a professional outfit to wear to the meeting. Kyoya told me last night that the meeting is a go. In fact, we're having it today. We've agreed to meet at some fancy Southern America food restaurant; they had a business meeting room. After I get dressed, I brushed my hair, and looked at Kyoya. He looked poised, professional, and intimidating. I smile spread on my lips, he defiantly looked like a Shadow King.

We nod our heads at each other becoming serious. He offers his arm, and I grab it, feeling happy that I'm not going through this alone, that Kyoya was right next to me. We walk down the stairs to see Kyoya's father, and brothers waiting silently for us. We walk into the limo, all of us not speaking a word. I grab at the hem of my dress, the short length annoying me. We I was dressing I couldn't find anything professional to wear; the closest was the dress I was wearing. It was a navy blue dress, made from the same material jean are made of, they had small two finger sized straps, and the dress stopped at the top of my knee. I didn't quite like how uncomfortable it was. I had black slip ons just for the comfort of not having to wear a heel.

When we arrive, my heart skips a beat as I look at Kyoya. He stares softly back, his eyes telling me it's alright, that he's right there. I let go of Kyoya's arm and slip out of the limo. We're all escorted inside the restaurant towards a room. We walk into the room; the room isn't like the one Kyoya took me on a date. It was big and bright, with a coffee table and two light green couches. A chandelier hangs above our heads, made from fake crystals. Even so the room was beautiful.

I'm the first to sit down in one of the couches facing the other couch. Kyoya and his father sit down on one side of me, while his brothers sit on the other side. The people in front of us were of course Maraia since we let her go after she set up the meeting, and four other men. One of them was the oldest, and by my guess the father of Maraia. He had brown hair, and the sharp green eyes that could kill. Next to him was a blue eyed boy with deep jet black hair, a blonde haired boy with freckles that looked a lot like Jim but older, and a brown haired boy with deep green eyes, not like Maraia's.

The older man nods his head in acceptance of our presence. "I am Jon. These are my sons, Hai." He says and point to the black haired boy. "This is Mokuzai," he then points to the brown haired boy. "And this is Tonī." Jon finishes pointing to the blonde haired and freckle faced boy.

Kyoya's father introduces, but only says my first name fearful of what might happen if he tells them my full name. "Please Yoshio, just say my full name. I'm Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka." I say lightly, my eyes darkening as I do.

"You must not be a very smart girl if you feel it's safe to tell us your full name." Jon says, eyeing me.

I let out a laugh which catches Jon off guard, Maraia however cowers a little trying not to show she's a scared. "Considering everything you've done to me you would have to be stupid not to know my last name, or else you might kill a different Haruhi, that was a very stupid question on your part." I say, keeping my voice light, doing this would show I is not scared of them.

As I smiled darkly I tried to avoid looking at one of the brothers, they hadn't stopped checking me out since I got here, I could feel Kyoya's anger waving off him.

"You're right, I know everything about you. Your mother died, and when that happened, your father decided you needed a mother more than a father and became a tranny. You're a commoner who's living in a small apartment. You have highly exceptional grades that landed you a scholarship to Ouran High Academy. You accidently knocked over a vase and owed a debt to the Host Club there. Thinking that you're a boy they made you a host until they learned otherwise, but you still owed them so you have to hide your actual gender." Jon says causally. I make a face towards him to show it doesn't bug me.

"So you have done your homework." I said with a dark smile. "I was starting to worry you didn't know your opponents pieces enough to be worth a good game." I cock my head to side to look at Jon with big eyes. I look at the corner of my eye to see Hai biting the side of his lip as he stared intensely at me.

"You think of this as a silly board game?" Jon asks, he tries to control his anger, but his voice rises when he speaks.

"No, you see nothing is silly about the game chess, you see you have to think long and hard before you mindlessly make moves. Chess is all about strategy, knowing your opponent, tricks, and being the one to win. So if you think it's silly to have strategy, to play tricks, to know your opponent, and to be the one to win, then I pity your life, and your children." I say strongly.

It was just beginning.

**To be continued…**

_To Rei Eien: You're right Haruhi is being too emotional because she would've known better, and thanks my hand is feeling better._

_To Damian: Thank you that's so sweet!_

_Haruhi has been through a lot of stress that she has became unlike herself at time, although don't worry for in front of The Jizeegrom she has to put on a show, and not act like her regular self. Also I might start a new story with Haruhi and Mori falling in love while writing this one, but I need some ideas so I guess I'll have to wait._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

Jon's mouth screws and he lets out a silent scowl. I raise my eyebrow at him showing that I notice his facial expression. Jon clears his face, and makes his face emotionless.

"If I may imply father," Mokuzai says, breaking the tension, I turn to him, my eyes searching his for what his personality may be like so I could know quickly what to say. "If she always takes on the world as a game she's not going to get very far." He finishes but I can hear him mutter under his breath in a way only I can hear, "Unless you like games, I know a few." I mentally shake my head and turn my attention to Jon.

"Lets get down to why we all gathered," I say as is I'm doing a presentation. I might as well get right to the point. "We are going to get back the money you took from us, and might as well destroy your company as well for picking a fight with us when you didn't even have a small chance of winning." I say lightly, laughing a bit.

"That wasn't very wise to tell us your plans." Tonī says, raising an eyebrow slightly at my bluntless.

"What could you possibly do with information something you already know?" I asked cocking my head and looking at them with big questionable eyes. "Unless of course you blindly thought we were going to let you steal from us without doing a thing?"

Jon quietly lets out a pained breath; it seems that I was the only one who heard it. Jon straightens himself and looks at me. "I believe that you are the one, who's leading the interrogation, and my son Hai will my spot from here, I think it's useless to have all these people here when there's only two talking." Jon says.

"I was thinking the same thing," I said, a smile growing on my lips. Everyone gets up and exits, I notice out of the corner of my eye Kyoya lingers a bit at the door, but hesitantly walks out.

I look at Hai, my smile has disappeared, and I'm rather serious looking. "So Haruhi," Hai says, speaking first. "You got my father quite flustered at the moment that he even used a stupid excuse to have me take over. I've actually never see him flustered about anything ever before. I like you Haruhi."

"Well he doesn't like wrong, and so far everything that has come out of his mouth was wrong to say." I explained, trying to ignore the fact he said he liked me in a voice like he was going to ask me out.

"Like I said, I like you Haruhi. You're a very intriguing and interesting woman. I even heard you stood up to Yoshio Ootori, while everyone was afraid to. I don't think anyone's ever stood up to him before, and my father as well." He says, his voice makes me scared about where this conversation was going.

"Well someone had to; it's what you sometimes have to do to show people you needn't always be afraid." I say causally, shrugging my shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"What do you see in him?" Hai blurts, staring intensely into my eyes. I feel to make eye contact back, in fear that he will see what I'm thinking.

Although I have a strong feeling about what's he's talking about, remembering Maraia's words, I act like I have no clue. "Excuse me?" I ask.

"What do you see in Kyoya Ootori? My… sister told me about you two being a couple; I just don't understand what you see in him that would make you date him." Hai says, shuddering a bit at the word sister.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask, my voice slightly madden at his question.

"Well Haruhi, you see," He says walking over to my couch to sit next to me, his body is so close our legs and arms are touching, which send fear chills up and down my spine. I'm afraid about what he'll do so I slide down the couch to make space between us, I try to make it as causal as possible so he couldn't see how much his closeness bothers me. "I want to date you Haruhi. I've had my eye on you for quite a while, not like stalker of course just that I know I want you to be my girlfriend, then my wife, and be the woman that I make love to and have lots of children with." He says giving me a dirty minded smirk.

"You seem to have the future already planned out when there hasn't even been a first date." I blurt. I cover my mouth in shock that in another point of view, I just flirted with him. I feel my anger rise knowing that I just gave him the wrong impression. I hadn't meant to, it just confused me how he already planned out the future about "us". I shudder at the word.

Hai scoots closer to me, leaving me no space to move. Once again his arm and legs are touching mine. "You're so hooked on Kyoya huh? Even though he's using you." He says. The words make my heart stop. _Using… me…? No Kyoya wouldn't use me… would he? _Thoughts run through my mind like they're running through the plains of Africa. "Think about it, you're the one leading the meeting, the one leading the interrogation, and the one getting and sending the information. Kyoya's got you tightly wrapped around his little finger that you don't even notice, or if you do you try to push away the thought." Hai finishes looking at my face to see the expression I was giving. I ignored him and thought about Kyoya, now that I do recall, everything he's ever done was for benefit of personal gain. Was he just using me to get rid of this threat, and then be done with me once the threat is gone? My heart pains at the possibility that it being like Hai said.

Hai notices my doubtful expression and leans toward me; he puts his hands on my knees and runs them up my thigh, he leans his head down lingering his lips above my own, I have a strong sense he's wanting, and going to kiss me. "Don't," I say as strong as I could, although my voice is weak, and am I, my body is suddenly so weak I knew if I tried to fight back it wouldn't hurt more than a pinch.

"You're right, first kiss should be on the first date." He says scooting a couple inches from me, and pulls back his hands off of my leg, I felt myself sigh loudly out of relief, I didn't care that he heard it, I was scared before. "I believe this meeting is over," Hai says getting up and turning his back to me, he's almost to the door when he stops. "Oh and Haruhi, tomorrow, 7:00, a limo will meet you in front of your fathers apartment. Be there, because believe me, you don't want to stand me up." Hai exits, and feel conflicted, my emotions sweep over me, I don't know what to think about first. I walk out to find the Jizeegrom's has left, and the Ootori's were waiting for me. Kyoya looks at me in a caring way, but ever since Hai's words I feel as if I don't know what he's feeling. He says nothing but puts an arm around my waist. My body stiffens and I freeze at his gesture. Kyoya notices and removes his arm from my side.

We drive back in silence, and I stare out the window lost in thought. We arrive at the mansion, and separate with no words spoken. Kyoya, and I walk into his room, but my heart stops remembering we sleep together, and will have to sleep together tonight if I stayed over here. Without thinking I sigh loudly which Kyoya catches. "What's wrong Haruhi? You looked lost in thought since you left that room after being alone with Hai." Kyoya says, stating the fact that he's notice. "Did he do anything to you?" Kyoya says, sounding angry, but was he really angry?

"No, just something he said is stuck in my mind." I say barley glancing at Kyoya. Kyoya waits for me answer, and I sigh again. "Kyoya, he made a point out to me. I was the one who lead the interrogation of Maraia, I was the one who led the meeting, and finished it. I was the one who helped you get crucial information! So tell me Kyoya are you just using me like you use everything, and everyone? For personal gain or benefit? Because for some reason I feel used, the girl to get rid of the threat while fulfilling you _disires_! I mean I thought I knew you and you loved me, but the person I thought I knew would of never made a move on me, and did it with me after I said I needed time, and he knew I was very emotional at the time that I don't do things in the right mind."I say, my voice starting off slow and calm but developed into a loud yell. Tears streaked down my face in confusion and pain. Kyoya walks towards me, I back up showing him I didn't want to be hugged or kissed. He keeps walking towards me, and takes my face into his hands. He wipes my tears away with his thumbs, and I look into his eyes, and I understood. My mind wasn't fooling me, Kyoya eyes showed how much pain I just caused him by saying the things I said. I understood him well now, he never wants me to be protected by anyone else but him, afraid they're going to fail him, he likes the Host Club more than he lets on, he gets extremely jealous when I'm around Mori just because of that one time we were alone together, no matter how mad he gets at Tamaki for being around me and calling me his daughter, Kyoya still considers him as a close friend, Kyoya wants to show his father how smart he is and that he's not a failure, the reason that I was leading and doing all that stuff was because I was the only person who could, and that really bothered him for he was afraid for me, and my well being from watching me interrogate Maraia. There's more shown on his face but most of all Kyoya truly, truly, loves me, and there was no mistake.

"I understand completely now." I whisper, as Kyoya lets all him emotions, and all he's ever felt show on his face. "But there's one thing we need to talk about, we need to talk about last night." I say staring into his eyes, my cheeks don't blush, and at perfect time too.

"I agree, in fact, I've wanted to talk to you about it since it happened." Kyoya says. I nod my head. I feel a small happiness in the back of my heart thinking that everything will be cleared, and know that I understand Kyoya, we can move forward, together still as a couple.

**To be continued…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

I let out a breath then I started, "that night, what happened, shouldn't have happened. It was too early, and under our circumstances, it should've been done when our heads were cleared."

"I completely agree with you, with what has been going on we both didn't have clear heads. It was, like you said, too early for our relationship, and shouldn't have happened when our emotions are as a drunken person." Kyoya says, pushing his glasses.

We smile at each other for a while, understanding and accepting. I could tell we were both relived we got it off our chests. Then my smile disappears into a frown. My mind races back to Hai's offer, of course I didn't want to go on a date with Hai because I wanted to date him, but it would be the perfect time to learn about The Jizeegrom. Of course he would figure out if I ask questions, but if I could smooth them out somehow so they aren't straight up questions then maybe I could get answers I need. But considering how Hai acted towards me, when we were alone, and not, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to rape me, or make out with me by the end of our date.

"What is it?" Kyoya asks, concern spreading upon his face.

"It's about Hai, you see when we were alone we didn't get a chance to talk about business. He kept asking me what I saw in you, and things like that. I could tell the meeting was now over once you, and everybody else exited the room. Hai wants to go on a date with me tomorrow, I never accepted, he left before I got the chance. But he's going to send a limo to my father's apartment tomorrow night at seven, expecting me to come. Of course I don't want to go, but Kyoya, this could be a good time to find out more about The Jizeegrom." I say, I look down at my shoes, I only wanted to go to help Kyoya, but I didn't want Kyoya to think I'm just using it as an excuse to go out with someone else.

I feel his hands slide onto my face, and cup it. He gently lifts my head so that I'm looking into his eyes. "I understand you want to do this to help me, but that guy Hai seems really shady to me, in fact all his brothers did. They kept staring at you like they wanted you in their bed, they probably do considering what Maraia said. I don't like it Haruhi, I don't want you to get hurt, or be uncomfortable for my sake." Kyoya says, as he removes his hands from my face, grabs my shoulders, and ran his hands up and down my arms. Almost like he's trying to warm up my body.

"Kyoya," I say, as I laid my hand on his cheek. "I won't be hurt I promise, and if he tries anything, I'll stop him before he does. Besides if you want I'll send you a text of where we are, and you can have one of your men watch me under cover." I say, trying to reassure him.

**Kyoya Ootori**

I really didn't want Haruhi to go on that date, but I could tell that she wanted to help. _Doesn't she already know she's helped enough? _I thought to myself. I look down at her from the corner of my eye to see her staring at me with big eyes, awaiting my answer. _Damn, doesn't she know what that does to me? _Whenever she looks at me with big eyes, I always fall prey to them. I sigh, "We'll talk about it later or tomorrow, I don't want to think about it now. Besides we got up way too early for the meeting, all I would like to do right now I sleep with my girl."

I notice once I said that, Haruhi was smiling, with a slight blush on her cheeks. Of course I was actually going to say I just wanted to sleep, but the truth slipped out between my lips. I felt embarrassed, but hid it, liking the way Haruhi grew slightly shy. I turned on the fan, took off my clothes, and crawled into bed. Haruhi already laid sprawled out on top of the sheets, only wearing her purple bra and underwear. I came onto the bed, and pulled Haruhi towards my body. Both of my arms wrapped around her waist, her hip next to mine. Her head laid on my shoulder, and she put one arm on my chest while the other was snug at the side of my body.

"Want to watch a movie?" I cooed in her ear, with her laying next to me like this I felt my heart speed up, I knew there was no use into trying to go back to sleep.

Haruhi nodded her head, which resulted in her rubbing her hair on my shoulder. It was so soft, like silk, it felt as if there was actual silk just laying there on my shoulder, but it wasn't, it was even better, it was the hair of the girl I love, it was Haruhi. I turned on a movie, and had to skip all the previews. Once we started the movie, almost like on cue we snuggled up together more, getting comfortable. After a couple minutes I felt Haruhi's lips brush my chest, it wasn't like a kiss though, I turned my head to see Haruhi had fallen asleep. I smiled staring down at her sleeping body. It had only been the morning and Haruhi did a lot to the point of exhaustion. It was hard work to go through a meeting like that, being the only person talking, because you're the only person who's qualified to be able to. I silently promise to myself and Haruhi that once this is all over, she will never go through something like that again.

It pained my heart to see Haruhi tired all the time, and because she can't go to school since it isn't safe, she's been having to do all the work here. That also tired her, it would've been so much easier if she just got to go to school, but it isn't as safe as staying here in the mansion. While I watch the movie I can hear Haruhi softly whisper my name, but I know she's just dreaming, I smile a soft smile thinking that Haruhi is dreaming about me. I slightly move my head to lightly kiss her forehead, but I didn't want to wake her so I end up only softly brushing my lips against her forehead. I hear her breath loudly and move gently in my arms, like she's snuggling even closer to me, which would be impossible since we're there's no space between us.

Once the movie is over Haruhi still rests in my arms, fast asleep. I end up more movies, for I can't fall asleep, and Haruhi is in a deep slumber. It felt good to watch movies, because of school and the family business I haven't got time to watch movies, now I was relaxing with my girlfriend tucked safely in my arms as I watched all the new movies I missed. I was always calling up maids to bring up more movies, it was always the same maid, she would do as I say but whenever she looked at Haruhi she'd glare. Of course I would tell her off till the point she's on the verge of tears, but she deserved it. She was one of the maids who was friends with Maraia, she and Maraia had this crush on me with I ignored for one I never liked them, they were always gossiping like a couple of old ladies, and they'd always talk about how good my butt looks or something extremely obnoxious, to the point I was begging for a way to get rid of them or fired, and most importantly there was only one girl for me, and I loved her most likely until I died, or if there was an afterlife, I would love her in the afterlife.

Besides of this maid was going to disrespect Haruhi well I wouldn't stand for it. Haruhi did nothing to that maid and would never just judge her at first glance, unlike the maid she'd get to know her, then decide if she liked her or not.

One of the movies I watched made my mind race; it reminded me about Hai wanting to take Haruhi on a date. I hated the fact that he was trying to make Haruhi question our relationship, it didn't work, but it did make Haruhi question if I was using her, and with her head in the gutter she started to question it. She didn't have to tell me for me to figure it out. It didn't matter now because we both got out what we wanted to say and are now moving forward, but once we destroy the company, I will destroy Hai personally for doing mind tricks on Haruhi.

**To be continued…**

_Sorry that this chapter is a day late, I got writers block but now I'm all better._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**I don't not own Ouran High Host Club**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

I stood in front if the mirror, my heart beating a mile a minute. Right now all I would like to do is curl up in a dark corner and disappear. Kyoya this morning reluctantly agreed for me to go on the "date" to get information. Now I was standing in front the mirror about to go out with Hai. I wore a spaghetti strap blue dress that stopped just about my knee with jewels incrusted at the top of the dress, in my hands I held a small white clutch where I kept my phone and a remote with two buttons on it, the green button was to tell them the date was over and the red was for when something bad is happening. I stared down at my white slip ons, feeling grateful that Kaoru and Hikaru didn't make me wear high heels with my clumsy ankles. They were the ones who chose my outfit, taking advantage of the opportunity of dressing me girly, and with their mother's clothes.

I sighed, I now didn't care that I was doing this for Kyoya, I now didn't care that this was for dire information, and all I wanted was to be with Kyoya. To be held in his arms, to hear his soothing words and voice, and to smell that amazing cologne he always wore. I knew once I was done with this "date" I could go home and rest in his arms, and it would be all over. I sighed again, now straitening my posture, and my dress.

I hear the door bell ring, and I feel my stomach drop, it felt as if it was on the floor. I walked over to the door and open it to find a finely dressed man, by the looks of it he is probably a butler. "Miss Fujioka, we have a limo waiting, if you please follow me." He says no emotion on his face as he keeps his eyes on mine. I nod my head and follow him out of my dad's apartment to the limo that was parked. The butler opens the door for me, as I get in I notice Hai who's finely dressed in a tuxedo.

After he closes the door and starts driving I notice Hai staring at me, and dart my eyes to look at his. Hai mischievously grins at me, "You look well Haruhi, and in fact you look gorgeous." Hai complements. Hai looks me up and down, his eyes lingering a bit at my chest. I feel the inside of my body shudder as I watched his gaze slide over my body; shivers slightly glide over my upper arms. I now in my mind was cursing Kaoru and Hikaru for putting on a dress that showed too much skin.

I swallowed but spoke to him to show him I wasn't affected by what he said and how he looked at me. "Thank you, you look pleasant as well." I say as if we are just co-workers going out for dinner.

"Thank you, I can tell you don't give out complements too much, for that was a very odd complement." He said.

"Take it or leave it, for you get what you get." I say a slight harshness rising in my voice, and my body seething with anger. That almost complement felt like vomit on my mouth, it was the best I could do, and if he wasn't going to be grateful then he didn't deserve another one. He even he was grateful I wasn't going to give another one for I fear I might end up actually vomiting.

Hai laughs, shaking off the harshness in my voice. "You're right, how ungrateful I am being, I accept your complement Haruhi." He said smiling from the laughter. I didn't at all like how he said my name, it wasn't like the soft way Kyoya says my name, the way Hai spoke it was more like light sound mixed with a purr. It wasn't soft or endearing. By the time we got there I walked out to be memorized by the beauty of the small, quiet, waterfall in front of the restaurant. Hai got out behind as I stood examining its beauty.

"That's why I picked this restaurant, I had a feeling you would like the sight of this waterfall. C'mon, let's go inside." Hai says, I shake off the beauty and go inside, but instead of Hai offering his arm he instantly puts his hand on my lower back, I bit my lip trying to imagine it was Kyoya's hand lying on my back. I look around at all the tables wondering which is ours but we end up going to a secluded room just like the room Kyoya took me when we went on a date. It was also different than Kyoya's though, Kyoya's room was dark and only lit up by candels, the room was classy and romantic. While the room Hai took me to was lit only slightly dark which I was glad for, and it didn't give off that romantic side just classy and fancy.

Hai pulls out my chair, and helps me scoot it in. There were menus on the table and I suddenly feel stupid. "I thought it was best for you to pick out what you wanted yourself." Hai said keeping his eyes on the menu.

I looked over the menu again and again unsure about what half the words even meant, unlike Hai, Kyoya ordered for me, and knew exactly what I my taste buds would like. Now Hai didn't even consider that fact, and now I was stuck with unsure with what to order. Right now I needed to go to the bathroom to text Kyoya, and tell him which restaurant I was at. Once the servant comes he pours wine for us, and since this is Hai we're talking about of course it's vintage. I just look at the wine and know way better not to drink it, I was underage and thought alcohol as over rated. Hai orders first and I order the same still not knowing what it is exactly Hai ordered.

"Excuse me; I think I need to use the restroom." I say, wanting so bad to tell Kyoya, and to get away from him for a bit.

"Of course, hurry back now, I had the chefs fix our food before everyone else's so that we have free time to talk and such, and so that we don't have to wait too long and starve ourselves waiting for the food." Hai says, looking at my eyes.

I walk out and find the bathroom, I send a quick text telling him which restaurant we're at and that our food will be done early. I come back, walking slowly but not too slowly to raise suspicion.

I come back to a waiter in the room with a cart and bottle of wine. I feel confused as I stare at Hai, "Oh the wine I got us I heard was splendid, but sadly it was disgusting, so I had someone come to change it to my favorite." Hai says looking slightly annoyed. I sit down just as the servant pour my wine; I look up to see a face that looked vaguely familiar.

The wine bottle tumbles over as the waiter put it back on the cart. The bottle falls to the floor spilling wine all over the carpet. "I'm so sorry." He says, his voice sounding familiar as well. He touches the bottom of the table looking like he's searching for the top, but to me it looks like he purposely touched the bottom. He gets up and straitens his clothes before quickly cleaning up the floor and leaving abruptly.

I look over to Hai to see him pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Hai," I say, trying to stop him from being annoyed.

"Yes Haruhi?"He asks looking at me with concern.

"Oh, I was just wondering why The Jizeegrom did all that stuff to The Ootori Group." I say, my voice strangely going quiet.

"I thought you figure this out by now, oh well I'll tell you. We stole money from the Ootori Group so Kyoya would recognize our presence as a threat. We knew Kyoya was stronger with you so what we had to do was separate you two for good, at first we didn't plan on killing you we in fact we just planned on kidnapping you to receive more heirs, because you know more heirs the better. But after my brother Jimu bombed himself, my father blamed you for his favorite son and next heir's death on you so he made Maraia try to kill you. She or course failed miserably since she's my clueless sister. After her multiple accounts of trying to kill, she had only harmed you." He said, skipping why exactly they did all they did.

"No I mean the actual motive to why you even started it?" I ask.

"Our motive? Well our course to get our clients back, after The Ootori Group branched out making way more money, they stole almost all our clients, a couple of even the faithful ones. That's why." He says, the way he says it is like he pities The Jizeegrom but actually doesn't really care.

I sit there unable to answer back until I hear the door smash open, and I abruptly stand up. An officer comes in and cuffs Hai. I'm frozen into place unaware about what is going on at the moment.

**To be continued…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

As the police officer quickly took out Hai, I stood frozen in place. All that was going through my mind is Kyoya. I felt my heart quicken, did something happen to him? Is he alright? Because the only reason why I thought Hai was arrested was because he did something awful to Kyoya. My legs felt like jelly as I attempted to run outside of the restaurant, there were many officers inside so between my jelly legs, and me trying to get through the crowds of people and cops it took me a while to get out.

I franticly looked around for Kyoya, my breath stuck in my throat. The world moved in slow motion as I jerked my head left and right, and as I walked around looking for the raven haired boy with the gray eyes. I stopped where I stood thinking of all the worst things that could've happened to him, my eyes, and throat burning. In the back of my mind I knew I was over exaggerating, knowing Kyoya he was probably nearby talking to officers or detectives about something, but I was worried that I wasn't exaggerating.

"Hey," I hear a familiar voice say as they lay their hand on my shoulder. I turn to find Kyoya, completely okay. Before I thought twice about it I leapt into his arms, holding him so tight it was as if I was holding onto him for my life. No tears come out, but the pain I was feeling on my eyes and throat was gone now knowing that Kyoya was here. "What's wrong, are you alright? Did he do something to you?" Kyoya asks, anger slightly coming out at the last question.

"No he didn't do anything to me, and I'm fine." I say. Before I knew it the words I was thinking in my mind suddenly spilt from my lips, "I'm in love with you Kyoya Ootori." I blurted. I felt my cheeks heat up as I realize what I just said, and that I said it in the wrong order.

"I'm in love you Haruhi Fujioka," Kyoya says, I didn't have to look up to know he was smiling, I could hear it in his voice. I smiled myself realizing he purposely said my name in the wrong order showing it was okay and I didn't have to be embarrassed. Kyoya doesn't ask why I'm crying, because he already knows, for Kyoya know me, and I now know him fully. I know Kyoya was smart and wouldn't be hurt but that didn't stop me from worrying about him, just like nothing stops Kyoya from worrying about me.

**Tamaki Suoh**

When the other hosts and I heard about what was going on tonight from both Kyoya and the twins, all of us rushed over here to find a big crowd of cops, with an ambulance. When we spotted both Kyoya and Haruhi we stopped in our tracks, there was Haruhi and Kyoya embracing each other right in the middle, Kyoya was looking at Haruhi's head, and he was smiling. The second I saw the way he looked at her I knew Kyoya was madly in love with The Host Club princess, and the way Haruhi smiled against Kyoya's chest told me Haruhi felt the same way back.

A smile creased my lips, and for once I didn't want to rush over there to peal Haruhi away from Kyoya, and they were happy and in love. Both of them deserved love and happiness, and both gave exactly that to each other. Silently in my head I vowed that I would let go of my love for Haruhi as long as Kyoya was with her, for as long as he is with her, she will have a great future. I looked at the other hosts to see most of them smiling; Hikaru had his lips in a thin straight line as he stared at them. I also vowed that I would make sure to keep anyone form separating them no matter who they are.

**Hikaru Hitachiin**

When I found Kyoya and Haruhi I honestly felt anger in my heart, Kyoya was the shadow kings for crying out loud, Haruhi deserved better. But then I truly looked at the both of them, and thought back to when they were in the host club. They did love each other, Kyoya was the first to find out when Haruhi left for America, and he discovered he loved her then. Haruhi was very clueless to love, dating, liking someone, and things like that so she probably love him a while after she came back but didn't realize it till a long time after she came back.

As long as Kyoya gave her happiness then I didn't mind them together, I decided I was now going to back off, and let him love her. I smiled as I watched Haruhi smile against Kyoya's chest.

**Haruhi Fujioka**

I pulled away from Kyoya now embarrassed people just watched embraced, I look up to Kyoya and see him still smiling at me, I smile back a big smile that causes me to close my eyes. Then the question I've been wondering pops through my head, and I ask, "What's going on Kyoya?"

"The police were able to find traces on the bank account of The Jizeegrom stealing money. Maraia is in jail by the way, the police let us have her for a little while so we could get more information, sadly when Maraia confessed it wasn't enough so on the your 'date' with Hai went sent one of my body gaurds I trusted, the one that went with you on the walk, and he stuck a voice recorder under the table. When you got Hai to confess we were able to get so much evidence that the whole Jizeegrom company will be arrested. I couldn't tell you what we were planning because Hai is good at reading people, and thinking back to when you had to do that play at the creepy girl's school you are a pretty bad actor sometimes." Kyoya teased, ruffling my hair.

I grow slightly annoyed at the comment but push it aside, that's why he told me I had to get him to confess to something we already knew, we were getting evidence. I smile a smile of understanding at Kyoya. I guess the reason they had an ambulance here was for in case Hai hurt me. "You should get yourself checked out; you're still unstable from when Maraia poisoned you." Kyoya says, concerned.

"I'm fine," I say. The look on his face told me he saw that answer coming, and took me by the arm to drag me to the paramedics. They check me out, and say I have a slight shock, and that shock was bad for the pills I was taking. They had me sit down and calm myself down so I would have a seizer and have to go back to the hospital. I look around to see Mr. Ootori standing ways away, smiling at me, a true genuine smile. I then turn my head to find Kyoya greeting The Host Club, I wasn't surprised they were here, Kyoya must have told them. I didn't mind this time, because it reminded me I still have the best of friends.

**Three years later…**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

I'm sitting in black love seat, thinking back to the time when Kyoya and I had that crazy time together and fell in love. It was three years ago, but I never forgot it ever. I grab the ring on my finger and played with it, turning it on my finger. It was my engagement ring, Kyoya proposed to me about a year ago, we haven't been rushing the planning, but Yoshio was eager to get me into his family, and be his daughter-in-law. I laid my head back replaying in my mind the proposal –_Kyoya took me onto a trip back to America, he told me it was for an vacation but I notice he always seemed sort of nervous, we go to New York in America and walk around, even I've been to America before I was always so shocked at what such cultural difference we had. I took pictures with him everywhere wanting to remember the moment. We went to the Statue of Liberty, Broadway, Times Square, and the Empire State Building. I had such a great time with him finally on our last day he had a surprise location he took me to. It was this park looking place, with a tiny zoo. It was big and absolutely beautiful, with amazing views; I took a lot of pictures of that place. Kyoya takes me to the most prettiest view in the entire park, when nobody is around, and turns to me. "Haruhi, you know I kept my promise, I told you a long time ago when we first fell in love I was going to take you to Central Park in America because it was most gorgeous park you will ever set your eyes on, well here we are, Central Park. Haruhi I took you here because I want you to remember this moment." Kyoya says then gets down on one knee. "Will you Fujioka Haruhi, be with me forever, will you be my wife?" He asks. Tears spill from my cheeks of complete happiness and I embrace Kyoya, and say "Yes, yes Kyoya!" We quickly notice we're making a scene and spilt; Kyoya grabs my finger and slips the ring one, he then holds my hand and takes it up to his lips, and kisses my hand. My cheeks go tomato juice red at the gesture. I was truly happy. I grab Kyoya's face and kiss him. My heart beat wildly at everything that was going on. Kyoya slips his hands around my waist as he deepens the kiss with his tongue, we forget in reality people were watching us, but we couldn't care less at the moment. I run my hands through his soft hair, as I stood on my tippy toes to get my face closer to his. When we break our faces are flush, and we smile at each other. Kyoya reaches and intertwines his fingers with mine, we hold hands happily as we are now fiancées. - _

Now I was sitting on the couch in our apartment, Kyoya had a class at the moment so I just waited for him, my class wasn't until tomorrow. Kyoya's father said when Kyoya has graduated from college he would take up the family business. Although he had to keep his brothers around because they went into medicine, while Kyoya went into business. I was proud of Kyoya, he finally had what he wanted for a while, and now we had each other. I knew we both had a good both had a good future together, and I was looking forward to the day I can call him my husband.

**The end**


	27. Sequel news

_To those who enjoyed The Shadow Kings Forbidden Love I made a sequel to the story called The Shadow Queen. You can find it under my stories. You do whatever you want to do but I just wanted to let everyone know. If case you wanted to read the sequel. Anyways this takes three years after The Jizeegrom was arrested and Kyoya and Haruhi are in college (and engaged to be married don't forget that). I'm going to give you a little spoiler, keep in mind that this story is the aftermath of arresting, and The Jizeegrom had a lot of people working for it, so how exactly did a tiny business __**stayed **__in business and what about the business that trains hit men? Questions, questions to be answered. My story should be up in couple hours since it takes that long for fanfiction to put stories on there. Just saying._


End file.
